Whirlwindaga
by Rorania
Summary: CloudxYuffie Avalanche Reunion at the Gold Saucer. Can Yuffie help Cloud win Tifa back? Or does he feel more for yet a different Jenova War Hero brunette? A whirlwind romance. Other Pairing: TifaxReeve Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 一: The Plot Device**

€ζөμĐҗ¥µҒ£łΣ

Cloud strode through the crowded amusement park. It had been a year since Vincent had saved the world from Omega, and Yuffie and Tifa decided they needed a "Gathering". It was called such, since "Reunion" held some bad memories and they knew they have a hard enough time getting six recalcitrant males to agree to spend time together in one place.

But somehow they managed and now Cloud, Barret, Cid, Red XIII, Vincent, Reeve, Tifa and Yuffie were all enjoying diversions of the Gold Saucer park.

Barret and Cid had yet to leave the chocobo races, spending their hard-earned money from the past few years with a bit of gambling. Vincent and Reeve were finding every attraction that allowed you to test your aim and accuracy in shooting, with Tifa watching. Yuffie had been dragging Red around, but after the tenth game where one needed opposable thumbs to play, Red told Yuffie he was going to go find Barret and Cid.

Cloud made the mistake of being close by when this happened. Saddened that she'd been left alone, Yuffie brightened considerably when she saw Cloud. He'd noticed her downcast face, and though he felt bad for her, he'd immediately turned and tried to escape but she was not deterred.

Under normal circumstances, she'd mellowed out a bit the past four years, but in the bright, glitzy, loud park, she regained her sixteen-year-old self's energy. And though he never really stopped to think about why, he did not want to be on the receiving end of it. Maybe because it made him feel like an old man, when he was only five years her elder.

What did he know of fun? His idea of fun had been to join SOLDIER. What a joke that was…

"Heya, Cloud!"

Wincing, Cloud nodded his greeting and kept on walking.

Yuffie tilted her head at him as she followed at his side. "What's wrong?"

Cloud glanced quickly at her. She wasn't usually intuitive and never mentioned any negative reactions from him or Vincent.

"Uh, nothing."

Yuffie considered him and it made him nervous somehow so he walked faster. They reached the arcade and Yuffie stopped abruptly as Cloud had already done so. He was staring across the room and Yuffie followed his gaze.

Vincent and Reeve were holding fake plastic guns, shooting at the screen before them, while Tifa stood to the side laughing. Reeve said something to her and suddenly, with his encouragement, she was holding one of the plastic guns and Reeve was showing her how to. Yuffie felt the blond next to her stiffen as Reeve stood behind the buxom brunette, his arms around her as he fitted her hands to the plastic trigger.

Yuffie made a decision. Grabbing Cloud's wrist, she tugged him away.

"Come on," she said to his questioning look. His clenched fist loosened enough for her to grasp his fingers and lead him away. "You took too long," she said conversationally.

Cloud frowned at the back of her head. Yuffie glanced over her shoulder.

"With Tifa," she clarified. Turning back to face forward, she continued. "She's loved you forever, but you seem more fond of dilly-dallying than anything else." Glancing back over her shoulder, Cloud saw probably the most serious and compassionate expression grace the ninja's face. "You can't blame her for moving on." Turning back forward after a moment, she said, "Though, I suppose giving up is a nasty habit. So you'd be better off at least trying to get her back."

Cloud was becoming more confused by the second. Since when did Yuffie have anything to do with his love-life, or lack thereof, as it were. "Yuffie…"

Abruptly, she stopped and spun to face him. Smiling, she continued, "So! You can use me to make her jealous."

Cloud let out an inarticulate, "Huh?"

Yuffie nodded happily, as if it was decided. In Cloud's mind, it _so_ was not, but Yuffie had spun away again and was pulling him after. "Come on! There's a magic show starting!"

Cloud's mind was still reeling as she pulled them into the large auditorium and up to the front row before the stage. She pushed him into a seat and he immediately tried to stand.

Yuffie pushed him back down. "Sit." He made to protest but she shushed him. "The show's starting," she added before giving him a big smile and a wink.

Cloud sat dumbfounded as Yuffie sat next to him and the lights dimmed as the magic act on stage began. The magician came on and everyone clapped, including Yuffie.

Glancing over at her, Cloud could see she was anticipating enjoying this. He wondered when the last time he felt that. Probably every time he went into battle, but somehow he doubted it was the same.

Yuffie enjoyed fighting just as much, but she was able to enjoy other things. Like friends, games, pranks, and good food. Cloud only ever felt satisfaction when fighting or riding his bike. And there were a few times when the group was all together, refusing to leave each other to fight alone, that he felt an indescribable feeling in his chest. He supposed it was love, but then everyone he loved always died.

Yuffie glanced over at him as she clapped after the magician disappeared a Choco-Dove, and her smile dropped at seeing his pensive face. Determined, but smiling, she grabbed his hands and clapped hers against them, encouraging him to clap for himself. Cloud looked at her, too startled to halt her actions.

When he didn't react other than to look at her, she dropped his hands and pouted, sticking her bottom-lip way out. Leaning farther over, she reached up to his cheeks and pulled up at them.

"Come on, Cloud. Smile," she entreated. "Don't be worried you'll get wrinkle lines. With how long you've been holding back, it'll be a very long time before you have to be concerned."

Cloud looked at her with his now misshapen face, looking no happier than before. After a moment he shook her off.

"Yuffie—"

"Ah, you two there!" Yuffie and Cloud both looked up at the stage to where the magician was smiling and shouting down at them. "I trust my next trick can catch your attention! Come on up," he gestured.

Yuffie turned back to Cloud beaming. His eyes widened and he started to shake his head, but Yuffie was pulling him from his seat and tugging him up onto the stage.

"Yes, yes! Let's hear it for our two volunteers!" exclaimed the magician who was answered by a round of applause.

_Volunteer? More like sacrificial lamb_, Cloud thought, as he came to a stop onstage. Yuffie turned to beam up at him again and he was suddenly struck by how happy she was. How she could be joyful onstage next to someone who clearly did not want to be up there, simply because they were…friends? It was beyond him.

But then Yuffie never let the negative get her down. And if she ever did, she was quick to rebound. Pessimism just wasn't in her vocabulary.

"Now!" started the magician. "Are you two ready?"

Yuffie grabbed his arm and squeezed while nodding energetically to The Great Yomoto. Glancing up at him to see his response, he pressed his lips together and nodded his head curtly, for her sake. She smiled and looked expectantly at the magician.

"Alright then! Move over here to the center there. Now!" he moved behind them and pulled out a shimmering pair of…handcuffs! Cloud's eyes widened as he saw them, and made to move away, but Yuffie anticipated this and grabbed his arm.

"It's fine!" she exclaimed.

He shook his head, and the magician laughed. "Oh-ho, you doubt me young sir? Well, I promise The Great Yomoto will not only remove them with no key, but they will also be found in your back pocket!"

The crowd 'oohed' and 'ahhed'. Cloud's gaze was darting for all possible exits before they zeroed in on Yuffie, who was sending him an imploring look. It said, 'Play along, just this once.' Then she stuck her bottom lip out. He supposed if he were the type, he could call her kawaii. But he wasn't the type and he didn't want to be chained to anyone, no matter how short a period.

But then a click sounded and he looked down, realizing belatedly that the magician had snapped one side of the cuff on his wrist and just snapped the other one on Yuffie's. Glaring daggers at the magician, Cloud watched as he laughed and pulled out a large red handkerchief.

Showing both sides of it to the audience, Yomoto then draped it over their joined wrists and laid his hand over theirs. Muttering some words for effect, a moment later he whipped the red handkerchief off.

Their hands were still joined. The magician frowned, before coughing and smiling. "Just a minute." He draped the handkerchief over them again and moment later pulled it off, but they were still joined. The crowd started to murmur. "Eheh, third time's the charm, yeah?!"

Trying once again, he was unsuccessful. Now sweating profusely, the magician looked away from the homicidal swordsman and shouted for his assistant.

Turning to the crowd, he bowed. "So sorry, folks. We're having a bit of…technical difficulties. Please, do come again!"

Cloud was ready to tear the man apart and shouted his frustration at the useless assistant.

"What do you mean it must be the wrong set of cuffs!"

Yuffie got in between him and frightened woman. "So sorry. He hasn't had his calcium today." Turning to Cloud, she frowned and smacked the back of his head with her free arm. "Be nice!" Turning to the woman again, she asked the question more pleasantly than Cloud.

The woman lifted her joined wrists and pointed at the cuffs. "See. They have no key-holes. They're trick cuffs."

"Trick cuffs?" Yuffie asked before Cloud could explode again.

The woman nodded.

"Master Yomoto was given them by a traveling salesman. He didn't explain how to get them off," she added with an apologetic face.

Cloud's eyes widened. "Seriously?!"

Master Yomoto returned to them, catching the end of the conversation. "I am truly sorry about this," he bowed to them. "Those cuffs must've gotten mixed up with my show things. I will find the solution right away."

"How long will that take?" asked Yuffie.

Yomoto and his assistant shared uneasy looks. Cloud frowned. "What is it?"

"Well…" Yomoto started.

The assistant continued, "…we have to track down the salesman and ask him, so it'll take probably a week—"

Cloud actually growled, causing the magician and his assistant to jump. Yuffie placed a bracing hand on his arm.

"A few days, tops!" Yomoto amended.

Cloud sighed, exasperated. "What are we supposed to do until then?"

"Ah," Yomoto bowed. "Enjoy your stay at the hotel totally free of costs. We truly are sorry."

The assistant bowed as well.

Yuffie looked over her shoulder at Cloud. "Cloud?"

He shifted away and ran his free hand through his hair, agitated.

Rolling her eyes, Yuffie turned to the prostrated magician and assistant and asked, "Can't we just shoot it off? Or cut them off…"

Yomoto was shaking his head vigorously. "The one thing I do remember the man selling it saying was that there was only one way to get it off. Any attempts to get it off by other means would result in the wearers' harm."

Yuffie looked at him in shock before shaking her head. "Fine. Just hurry, please? If you need more motivation, imagine being cuffed to some one with his temper and sword arm," she nodded over her shoulder to Cloud, though with a grin.

Cloud frowned. The magician and assistant lifted their heads, smiling slightly until Cloud shifted towards them. They bowed and backed away with promises of a speedy solution.

Yuffie spun to face the out of sorts blond. "Well, what do you want to do?" she asked, her expression bright and cheery.

Cloud looked at her dumbfounded. "Seriously?"

"_Hai_!" she affirmed. Grabbing the hand attached to hers, she pulled him off the stage and out of the auditorium. Before she could send them through a chute together he stopped her.

"You're not upset?" he asked.

She shrugged. "There's nothing to be done about it, so why complain? Plus," she lifted her free hand to tap her face.

"What?" he asked when she didn't continue.

Yuffie met his eyes and grinned. "It could be worse. I could be stuck to Barret or Cid. Gawd, I'd have to burn all my clothes afterward from the smell of nicotine!" Tilting her head at him, she added, "Your vices only seem to be destructive to yourself, so you seem to be the best one of them all to be stuck to."

Cloud frowned at her backwards compliment. Or was it an insult. He couldn't tell. His _vices?_ But he didn't have time to ponder that since Yuffie had pulled them into the Game Square chute. He only had half a second to get a grip on her waist or risk his wrist being yanked off as they hurtled through the winding shaft.

€ζөμĐҗ¥µҒ£łΣ

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey, this will have a lemon but I haven't decided whether to cut it out and post it on AFF instead yet. This story is finished already so updates will be regular. I'm trying to write a sequel, but since I can seem to make up my mind on where everyone's gonna live and shite, I think it'll take a while. P**_

**Anyway, R&R please. Hits just means you read the first line and went 'ugh, f-this' and I can't get any value out of that ;D Flames are not welcomed, unless you really need to prove to me that you have no manners. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Chapter:**

_Yuffie met his eyes and grinned. "It could be worse. I could be stuck to Barret or Cid. Gawd, I'd have to burn all my clothes afterward from the smell of nicotine!" Tilting her head at him, she added, "Your vices only seem to be destructive to yourself, so you seem to be the best one of them all to be stuck to."_

_Cloud frowned at her backwards compliment. Or was it an insult. He couldn't tell. His vices? But he didn't have time to ponder that since Yuffie had pulled them into the Game Square chute. He only had half a second to get a grip on her waist or risk his wrist being yanked off as they hurtled through the winding shaft._

**Chapter 二: Er…Yuffie's a woman**

Like before, when they exited Yuffie held a hand over her mouth as her stomach lurched from her motion sickness. Cloud moved away quickly as far as their arms allowed before asking, "You okay?"

Yuffie straightened. Turning to him, she smiled and nodded. Then she sneezed. And sneezed again. And again.

Cloud looked concerned. "You alright?"

Yuffie squeezed her eyes shut and waved her free hand frantically in front of her face as if to ward off any more sneezes.

Fishing in his pocket, Cloud brought out a handkerchief and handed it to her. Sniffling, she took it and blew her nose loudly.

"Thanks," she sniffed, before suddenly giving him a suspicious look. "Maybe I'm allergic to you. What cologne do you wear?"

"Me?" Cloud pointed to himself. "I don't wear any."

Yuffie narrowed her eyes unconvinced. "Maybe you should."

Cloud frowned, "Huh?"

A vendor selling sugar bread went by then, however, so Yuffie was understandably distracted. Sniffing, she closed her eyes.

"Mmm, that smells good!" she exclaimed. "Want one?"

So they ended up getting two sugar bread concoctions. Walking around the square, Yuffie bit into hers with relish, while Cloud held his at his side with his free hand, resigned to his fate and not in the least hungry.

Yuffie noticed and nodded at the bread at his side. "Aren't you going to eat that?"

Cloud shook his head.

She tilted her head. "Not even a little? Come on, try at least a bite."

He started to shake his head again, but Yuffie stepped in front of him, halting him.

"Come on, it won't hurt you," she implored. "Just a little bite. And if you like it, I promise I won't tell anyone that Mr. Angst liked sugar bread." She crossed her heart, funnily enough with the hand attached to his, causing his to bob between them.

She simply stared up at him expectantly. He shook his head. Huffing, she lifted her piece up to his mouth, shoving it at him. He leaned away but she was persistent.

"One bite. Come on. Come on," she repeated, following him as he backed around the square.

Finally, Cloud held up his hands. "Fine." He obediently opened his mouth to bite down and only when he was chewing did Yuffie pull the bread away, watching for his reaction.

"Well?" she asked.

Swallowing, Cloud nodded. "It's good."

Yuffie grinned. "Of course it is!" Her hair fell over her face then and she brushed it back. Cloud followed the movement closely and told himself it was only because she used the hand attached to his.

They continued their stroll around the square, Yuffie totally oblivious the strange looks sent their way because of the cuffs. She encouraged him to eat his sugar bread and he took a few large bites to appease her, but she ended up finishing it for him.

Then she dragged him to the arcade. Cloud decided it was her energy that was infectious. Infectious enough that he resolved himself to allowing her enjoy her day. She was so unaffected by their predicament, Cloud found himself watching her curiously. Deciding his mood was considerably more immature compared to hers, Cloud stopped scowling.

He'd always complained he couldn't help his friends or family, but Yuffie's current needs were quite small at the moment and if he couldn't handle that, he might as well climb into Vincent's coffin and throw away the key.

So when she wanted him to shoot baskets one handed, he did. When she asked him to get her a moogle from the claw machine games, he tried. After half an hour and 50,000 gil, he was successful. But he told himself her feminine squeal of delight and her unsuccessful attempt at a spin, seeing as she was attached to him, made it worth it. When she span herself right into his arms, by accident of course, he told himself it was her obvious joy that warmed him, not her feminine curves.

But then she wished for him to play the Snowboarding game…

"Oh, come on! Here, I'll ride on the front, so I can see," she jumped up and down.

Resigned, Cloud nodded. Yuffie squealed, and hopped up on the board. Awkwardly, so as not to yank her off the high platform, Cloud fed the gil into the slot, before climbing up next her.

Yuffie glanced down at her joined wrists, for once unsure. If she faced forward and kept her arm behind her, it was most likely his hand would repeatedly graze her derriere. Understanding her dilemma, Cloud lifted their joined arms over her head, shifting her so she faced front, and settled his cuffed arm across her waist.

The board tipped and shifted as they moved on it and Yuffie placed her cuffed hand over his to steady them, smiling slightly.

"Better?" Cloud asked.

Yuffie nodded. Shaking herself slightly, Yuffie shot her free hand into the air. "Ready when you are!"

Cloud then tried to concentrate on the game and shift at the right parts, but Yuffie's shampoo was having a profound affect on his faculties. It was that strong scent only found in perfume or cologne, but he'd never known her to wear that stuff before. Maybe it was a Wutaian mixture. And it didn't help that every time he fell, she'd smack his arm at her waist, since the board would lurch forward almost knocking them off.

"Cloud! Such a klutz!" she'd shout. "Do you really need to hold a ginormously out of proportion sword to stay upright?"

After his tenth fall, he lost his patience. "You steer then."

She cocked her head defiantly. "Fine. Show me how."

So he did. Both tried to ignore when they were fitted against each other as they shifted back and forth and side to side, but had anyone noticed their flaming cheeks they'd've known it was a lost cause.

Cloud was forcefully keeping his mind from recognizing Yuffie as a woman, though he still couldn't quite concentrate at the task at hand, so his mind was simply a fuzzy black and white blur of static.

Meanwhile, Yuffie was experiencing an odd burning sensation in her stomach that was compelling her to abandon mastering this silly game and spin and pull Cloud down into one of those torrid embraces she'd seen on satellite cable. Though she didn't have any experience with the opposite sex except how to hand them their own asses, she was sure that she would be rebuffed and embarrassed were she to do anything like that.

Plus, Cloud liked Tifa. She liked Tifa too and didn't know if the buxom brunette truly meant it when she'd said she'd moved on and that Reeve had caught her eye. Yuffie hated that type of drama. A little flirtation maybe to get their attention on each other at her expense she could handle. But now she wasn't so sure she wanted even that.

Cloud squeezed tight around her waist and she realized they were about to go off a ramp jump. She braced herself as the board took on a weightless feeling. Though it was brief, Yuffie felt her stomach roll and Cloud's grip on her was not helping.

The previously absent trio consisting of Vincent, Reeve, and Tifa reappeared right then.

"Cloud?" Tifa exclaimed at the odd sight.

As he looked over at her startled, Yuffie's stomach lurched and spilt the contents of it all over the front of the game. Cloud tried to jerk away from her but of course couldn't and ended up taking them both to the floor.

Reeve and Tifa rushed over to help them up, while Vincent looked on, frowning.

"Are you two alright?" Reeve asked.

Helping Yuffie off Cloud, Reeve frowned as she was halted by her wrist attached to the blonde's. Tifa saw it as well as she helped Cloud up, eyeing the cuffs.

"What is that?" she asked.

Yuffie groaned and wiped her mouth with Cloud's handkerchief.

Cloud sighed. "It's a magic show gone awry. The 'Great Yomoto' is looking for a solution right now. Until then, we're stuck like this," he added waving their attached wrists dejectedly.

Reeve blinked at this before turning to Yuffie. Placing a hand on her forehead, he asked. "Are you alright? You're not getting sick are you?"

She shook her head, "I'm alright. Just a long jump," she gestured behind her to the vomit-spattered game.

The arcade manager rushed over then. "Oh for pete!" they exclaimed seeing the mess. Talking into his head mike, he called for someone to come clean it. Turning to their group he asked with more patience. "Are you all okay?"

Everyone nodded.

Yuffie looked at him sadly. "Sorry about the mess. It was just so real-like."

He shook his head impatiently. "It's fine. Happens all the time. Please, continue to enjoy the park." And then he was rushing off.

"Are you sure, Yuffie," Tifa asked concerned. "Maybe you should go lie down."

Yuffie shook her head. "Cloud'd have to come too."

Everyone looked at Cloud. He glanced between them all, looking uncomfortable. "Uh…I could use a bit of R&R."

"Want me to come with you?" Tifa asked Yuffie.

"Oh no, I don't want to ruin your day. I'll be fine," Yuffie nodded.

"Okay, if you're sure…"

"We'll see you two at dinner, then?" Reeve asked.

Yuffie and Cloud nodded before heading for the Ghost Hotel.

As soon as they entered their room, Yuffie headed for the bathroom, tugging Cloud along behind. He stood by while she splashed water on her face and washed out her mouth. His eyes drifted to the back of her head as she bent low to bring water to her face. This led to his gaze drifting gradually down her back. When he reached her derriere, he caught himself and looked away.

After she pat her face dry and spat out her mouthwash, she turned and smiled at him.

Cloud felt compelled to ask, "Better?"

She nodded, happily.

Cloud led her out to the bedroom and stopped. "So…you wanna lie down?"

Twisting her lips, Yuffie shook her head. "Nah." Something caught her eye, and she grabbed his hand, "Come on."

Cloud did his best to keep up with the newly energetic ninja, tired of looking like a clumsy idiot and falling over his own feet all the time.

Yuffie raced to the balcony doors and threw them open. Since their stay was on the house, they asked for the best room they had. Stepping outside, she slowed and looked up.

"Wow," she exclaimed, looking up.

Cloud looked up as well, seeing bright fireworks as they lit the darkened sky above them. He glanced over to Yuffie. She was smiling and had briefly closed her eyes, as if savouring the moment. Turning back to the sky, Cloud tried to do the same. As a large explosion of glittering sparks and colour blanketed the sky, Cloud shut his eyes, letting the light warm his face.

"This reminds me of our festival. In Wutai," Yuffie spoke.

Cloud opened his eyes and turned see she was still looking up. He stared upwards as well.

"Every year, we'd dress up in fancy kimonos and face paint," she continued, her energetic voice mellowed with nostalgia. "The girls and women would do a fan dance, while the men and boys would demonstrate with samurai swords.

"Those who were mastering the arts that year would create time capsules and we would send them off to find their own place to bury them. Normally, this was only for the _dansei,_ young men." She glanced at him with a mischievous smile. "Of course, that didn't stop me. Though my father did try." She turned back to the fireworks. "The year I left home, I snuck onstage with the _dansei_ and, since we wore head covers and masks, it was easy. No one knew a girl had joined them until the end." Glancing at him, she added, "I removed my mask at the end right as the sky lit up with fireworks. I wasn't allowed to join the time capsule journey, so I left."

Yuffie looked at the ground. "Wutai is a very backwards place, but it was home."

It felt weird for Cloud to hear stories from someone else, having been immersed in his own problems for so long. But he also felt relief, knowing he wasn't the cause of someone else's for once.

Not knowing what to say, but wanting to say something, he asked, "But…you're heiress to the er, throne, right? You can change it and…bring it into the future."

Yuffie smiled sadly at him. "Nah. Why would I want to be Empress? No man likes a woman in power. No one would want me."

Cloud's eyes widened briefly in surprise. He'd never notice her take interest in anyone romantically. Though he should've, he didn't think Yuffie was the type to giggle and swoon over guys. Fighting and materia always seemed to take up all her attention. But hearing that she _was_ interested in romance and hearing her so despondent over it, it made him realize they weren't so different.

Though he didn't show it, Cloud felt more than anyone realized. Though they could be annoying, Cloud found a lot of Cid and Yuffie's fights amusing. Did he laugh? No. It simply felt out of character, and that everyone would stop in their tracks to stare at him if he did.

Seemed Yuffie was the same but opposite. She felt sadness and had insecurities, but she covered it up with energy and threats. They were both living with facades, only Yuffie's was obviously the better of the two. Hers didn't make people worry. Hers didn't give Tifa that crease between her brows or make Vincent clasp her on the shoulder and ask if everything was alright. It didn't make Marlene work extra hard at her studies and Jujitsu training, just so she could impress him whenever he came home from a delivery.

Realizing she'd opened up to him, however brief he decided not to leave her hanging. Turning to her, he said, "That's not true."

Yuffie blinked, turning her head towards him.

"You…you could have any guy you want," Cloud continued.

Yuffie snorted. "Oh, really? With this flat chest and these knobby knees? I always say the wrong thing or…" she gestured to him, "…I throw up on them."

Cloud frowned, wondering if she was just using him as an example or unknowingly admitting she considered him that way.

But she continued on before he could think more on it.

"Plus, what guy could handle a woman beating him in a fight?"

Cloud thought two things at once and the first was _there's the confident Yuffie he knew._ The other being, "I could handle it."

She gave him a disbelieving look. "That's because no one _could_ beat you."

Cloud blinked at the compliment, as well as the admittance that someone was better at fighting than…

"Well, except for me, of course," she added with a mischievous grin.

_Nevermind._ Cloud lifted a brow at her.

She lifted one back at him.

"You think you can beat me?" he asked.

Yuffie cocked a hip and played her free hand on it. "My _All Creation Mag III _could take your _Omnislash V _any day of the week and twice on Tuesdays."

Actually happy to see her in her usual stance, with a haughty grin on her face, Cloud smiled. Unlike everyone else who gasped or looked shocked when he deigned to smile, it didn't seem to have any effect on Yuffie. Outwardly, at least.

"Tough words for someone attached to my sword arm."

Her eyes flashed. "Once we get these off, just give me a date and we'll see," she challenged.

Briefly, Cloud grew muddled by her _give me a date_ but shook it off.

"I don't fight friends."

"You practiced against Vincent just last week!"

"That was different. He's a—"

"Man?!"

Belatedly, Cloud realized his mistake. He raised his free hand to placate her and tried to step back but couldn't as her frame stiffened unrelentingly.

"That is so sexist! It's almost worse than not handling being beaten by a woman. I am—"

Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder as she came at him. "Whoa, whoa, calm down."

Yuffie held still, but fumed up at him.

"Look, I…" Cloud wasn't sure what to say since he really didn't want to fight her _because_ it went against his morals to hit women. It was bad enough when the 'bad guy' was female. Deciding to turn it around on her, he said, "I could be upset with you."

Yuffie gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

"You're so willing to possibly wound me, but are upset when I refuse to cause you harm."

Yuffie waved impatiently. "That's ridiculous. You can handle it. And so can I."

"But I can't," Cloud argued. Yuffie cocked her head at him, waiting. "I can't handle you being hurt. So many others because of me…" he drifted off, looking down.

There was silence for a moment. Mainly, because Yuffie was shocked he would say something like that. Tifa always said he felt responsible for Aerith's and Zack's deaths. But he'd never actually said so, at least not to her.

Resolving not to let him stew in his regrets, she hesitatingly reached up and squeezed his upper arm. Shaking it lightly, she said, "Hey. You're not a God are you? You're not perfect. Even if any of them blamed you, you couldn't have saved everyone. And if it's those still living that you're unsure of, none of us blame you either."

She stepped closer, forcing him to look down at her. "I love Aerith, but it wasn't the smartest thing to go running off like that on her own."

Cloud glared down at her, his jaw working. Yuffie noticed.

"I'm not questioning her honour, Cloud. Or saying that she deserved to die. She was just trying to save everyone. Just like you. But she worried everyone by doing so, which is the same thing you've been doing for the past four years, going off who knows where."

Cloud looked away, feeling worse hearing his own observations repeated back at him.

"Normally, I say to each his own, but you've lost Aerith and now Tifa." Yuffie continued. Placing a hand on his chest, she waited till he met her gaze. "What else are you going to have to stand losing before you just give into living?"

Cloud stared down at her, anguish in his eyes. Yuffie hated seeing it. Maybe she'd been too harsh. Tifa said guys had fragile egos, amongst other things.

"Look, we've all noticed you've gotten a bit better. When you come back from a delivery, you put off the next one to play with Denzel and Marlene, or go target practicing with Vincent, or help Tifa with the bar. But you're still holding a part of you back. You should let it out before it disappears… That's all I'm saying."

Cloud stared down at her wide-eyed, shocked by her compassion. Yuffie grew uncomfortable and backed away, her hand dropping from his chest.

"Heh, yeah. So, um…" she ran her hand through her hair nervously. "Well, if I can get Vincent to battle me, will you consider it?" she asked with a hopeful face. He knew it was to lighten the mood.

"That's not gonna happen."

"Why not? If Vincent's man enough to handle—"

"No, I mean he won't fight you."

Yuffie tried to cross her arms but couldn't of course, jerking Cloud's arm to hang between them. Instead she placed one hand back on her hip.

"And why not?"

"Same reason."

Yuffie frowned.

"He's already lost Lucrecia and Shalua and now not being able to save Shelke…"

Yuffie looked down considering. Shelke had recently passed on, her small body finally giving in to the Mako poisoning. It was all her and Tifa could do to get him to come with us on their group "Gathering".

"…The last thing he would do is put you or Tifa in danger," Cloud finished.

Yuffie finally stamped her foot. "You guys are no fun. All gloom and doom and 'I killed my girlfriend'. Red still battles with me," she argued.

"Only because you nag him to death and then he uses half-strength."

Yuffie glared at him. "He does not!"

Cloud nodded. "He's a different species. He doesn't care if you beat him or not. But he stills cares whether you get hurt."

Completely miffed, Yuffie turned away. "Ugh, this sucks! Now I'm gonna have to find new friends. Ones who don't give a crap about my well-being." She tried to cross her arms again and growled when she couldn't, grabbing one elbow instead.

€ζөμĐҗ¥µҒ£łΣ

**Author's Note: There's no good place to stop, which is why this chap is almost twice as long as the first and ends rather abruptly. But since it's Christmas, I thought I post a chap for yee few who enjoy this dismally-lacking-in-fanfic pairing. **

**I initially meant for this to be a one-shot, but I'm not good at 'short' so there ya go. And it does go a bit fast, since it was supposed to be a one-shot and takes place in the span of one weekend - thus the name 'Whirlwind-aga' (a whirlwind romance).**

**Thanks to those who reviewed - I'll respond personally when I get a chance when I'm not working to have a thought other than 'sleep...sleep is good'. P **

_**BTW, this is a year after DoC if you didn't glean that from my nifty mention of Yuffie 'mellowing in the past four years' in the first chap;) R&R – Flames are for marshmellows.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Completely miffed, Yuffie turned away. "Ugh, this sucks! Now I'm gonna have to find new friends. Ones who don't give a crap about my well-being." She tried to cross her arms again and growled when she couldn't, grabbing one elbow instead._

**Chapter 三: Love Hits You Like A Truck**

Cloud's eyes spun at her absurd comments. Shaking his head, he turned to look back up at the sky. Fireworks still streaked across it. As a large fusion of colours exploded, it dawned on Cloud that he had completely forgot his worries this afternoon. All his sadness and guilt was gone, because Yuffie was simply being Yuffie.

While playing in the arcade, he'd managed to forget and simply enjoy her energy. Or roll his eyes at her bothersome comments. Point is that she didn't ask the world of him in a look or watch him with concern when she thought he wasn't looking. He appreciated and understood the others' concern, but Cloud couldn't meet their gaze when they worried about him. It only added to his guilt.

He didn't feel guilt around Yuffie. He only felt her joy. Her joy in living. Even when she was upset like this, he knew it wouldn't be long before she rebounded and was back to enticing him and the others to take her somewhere or do this or do that.

Cloud frowned, his eyes lowering. _Why was he thinking about this?_ Another part of him answered, _because you've finally noticed Yuffie's a woman. _

_With womanly **parts**_. The first part sounded whispy and light, a lot like Aerith's. The second was deeper. Zack's?

Cloud's frowned deepened. Was he meant to notice Yuffie that way? What about Tifa?

Comparing the two, he realized he didn't feel as content with the buxom brunette as he did now, next to Yuffie. Content, but suddenly nervous.

He didn't _like_ Yuffie, did he? He shook his head. No, it couldn't be. She'd always been more like an annoying sister he tolerated because she had no other friends to hang out with. But he recognized the lighter feeling he had now from when he'd first met Aerith.

Next to him, Yuffie had been lost in her own thoughts of how to deal with her stubborn friends, but realized Cloud had been quiet a while. She turned in time to see him shake his head to himself and she frowned. Tilting her head, she walked around to his front and peered up at him

He shook loose of his thoughts and looked at her questioningly.

"You okay?" she asked.

Cloud didn't know. His contentment around her combined with his new awareness of…her _womanly parts_…made him want to get as far away from her as possible yet he also never wanted to leave her side. _Was_ he okay?

"I, uh…" Breathing was becoming difficult.

Yuffie reached a hand up to his forehead.

"You gettin' sick?"

Cloud jerked away from her touch. Her eyes flashed with hurt briefly, before they turned hard with anger.

"I…I don't know," he answered honestly, turning away.

Yuffie started to retort angrily, but it died in her throat as he truly sounded lost.

"I mean—I'm not sick, I just…" he drifted off his gaze downward.

It tugged at her heartstrings, how sad he looked. Before, she would poke him or try and get him to laugh or when that failed annoy him out of his doldrums. But now, since they'd bonded a bit, she did what her mum had always done when she was small. She hugged him.

Cloud started and looked up as he felt her small frame wrap around his side. He winced slightly as his arm was tugged behind him to accommodate her hold on him. Her head lay against his shoulder and her arms squeezed him tightly, as if to squeeze all his worries away.

Awkwardly, he gently gripped her arm and tried to pull it away, but she only held tighter, having expected his refusal of her embrace.

Not wanting to physically hurt her, Cloud gave up and endured it. She was only trying to help. It wasn't as if she could possibly realize he needed to get as far away from her as possible to figure out his new feelings. That while his body welcomed her embrace, his mind was ready to explode from the unfamiliarity of it.

Yuffie was someone to be protected from him, not embraced by him. He would only hurt her. Isn't that why he took so long with Tifa? But with Tifa it had been gradual. Right now, Cloud felt like he'd been hit by a truck. A really big one.

As much as he wanted to run away, he also wanted to hold her tight and never let go. A thought came to him that made him feel sick. If _he'd_ noticed how lovely Yuffie was, Vincent, Reeve and the others must've too. And that guy Tifa hired to help out at the bar on weekends as well. Suddenly, everything including himself seemed to be conspiring to keep Yuffie from him as well.

Cloud rubbed his chest, his breathing increasing. No…_no!_ He couldn't lose her too! It wasn't fair! It was irrational but he'd already lost everyone he'd….

Yuffie noticed as his chest started to heave and lifted her head to look up at him. She gasped at what she saw. His forehead was covered with a sheen of sweat and his face had gone pale. His knees buckled and he sank to the floor, taking her with him.

"Cloud!" Yuffie exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

All he did was shake his head before bringing his hand to it as if in pain.

Yuffie looked at him alarmed. Pulling out her cell, she said, "I-I'll call Reeve—"

"No." He pushed her phone down, shaking his head. Last thing he needed was_more_ people.

"But…" Yuffie looked down at his shaking hand covering her own. Putting her cell down, she scooted closer and took his face in her hands. Shaking, he reluctantly met her gaze. "What is it, Cloud?"

His chest had ceased feeling as if it were about to explode. Slightly calmer now but shaken he gave her a dejected stare. He'd overreacted and felt like a fool. Who had anxiety attacks after realizing they cared for someone? Loser SOLDIER rejects, that's who.

"Come on," Yuffie tried again, giving a small peppy smile. "You can tell Yuffie. I won't laugh, I promise," she added seriously.

Cloud looked away, pulling his face from her hands. Her hands dropped to her lap. Rather than getting angry, Yuffie again decided to cut him some slack. She reached back into her pocket for his handkerchief and grimaced at it's soiled state. Instead she lifted her sleeve to his forehead and wiped it gently. Cloud simply sat there as his breathing slowed.

Finally, he was calm, having cleared all his thoughts and Yuffie's hands were again in her lap. Before either could think of something to say, Yuffie's stomach growled loudly.

Yuffie looked at him sheepishly and he gave a laugh. She frowned and shoved his shoulder. This only made him laugh more. She tried to keep her frown but seeing him laugh was infectious. Plus, it was the first time she'd seen him to do so.

"What?" she said defensively. "Aren't _you_ hungry?"

He glanced at her, a small smile turning up the corners of his lips. He shrugged. "I guess it's not surprising. You did, uh…lose your lunch earlier today."

Yuffie looked away slightly embarrassed at being reminded of that fact. "Well, it didn't help that you were squeezing my stomach with your ape-like arms," she returned, angrily.

Cloud's eyebrows shot up. "Ape-like?"

Yuffie nodded. "My lungs would've been crushed if Tifa hadn't come when she did."

"Yuffie, your lungs aren't in your stomach."

She frowned. "Oh, so you're an expert?!"

"I didn't say that—"

Yuffie stood abruptly, yanking on his wrist with the cuffs. "Come on. I'm starving from my _bulimic_ tendencies as you were so nice to point out," she sniped. "There. Betcha didn't think I knew that word, did'ya?"

Cloud's mind was in a whirl from her abrupt change back into the old Yuffie, that he could only sit there dumbly. Until she yanked on the cuffs again and he immediately got up just to save his wrist further chaffing.

"Yuffie," he tried as she led them rapidly out the door and down the hallway. "Yuffie, I don't—"

"Ah, there you are."

The cuffed duo stopped abruptly as Tifa stepped onto the top step. "I was just coming to look for you two. We're all waiting in the dining room. Well, most of us. Barret's pretty hungry." Tifa glanced at Yuffie's angry face and then Cloud's dumbstruck one. "It everything okay?"

"Fine," Yuffie bit out. "Just hungry," she added more pleasantly, giving the other woman a pretty smile.

Tifa returned it before sending Cloud a worried glance. The pretty fist-fighter turned to lead them back downstairs. Yuffie's smile morphed back into a glare as she glanced over her shoulder at Cloud before tugging him quickly down the stairs.

When they reached the dining room, Tifa greeted everyone.

"I found them."

"Good," Barret pounded the table, knocking Reeve's empty goblet over. "Now we can eat." The gunman caught eye of Yuffie and Cloud's cuffs as they rounded the table to sit next to him. "Yer really stuck together? Man, I do _not _envy you," the big man shook his head.

Yuffie smacked the back of his head with her free hand as she passed.

"Hey!" Barret exclaimed, as he turned angrily.

Yuffie gave him an innocent look and pointed at Cloud, raising their joined wrists. Cloud glanced at them belatedly and was startled to see the gun-man glaring at him.

"Well, shall we say thanks?" asked Reeve as Yuffie and Cloud sat down.

"What the hell for?" asked Cid. "That we ain't the ones stuck to the brat?" he added, sharing a laugh with Barret.

Yuffie narrowed her eyes at him and reached for a throwing dagger at her thigh.

"Yuffie," Tifa warned.

Glancing at her, Yuffie deflated and picked up her water goblet instead. Instead of drinking it, she chucked it at Cid across the table. He sputtered as the water splashed his face and doused his cigarette.

"What the fuck—goddamn brat!" the wet pilot exclaimed.

Yuffie smiled. Reeve handed Cid a napkin, before laughing behind his hand. Feeling stares, Yuffie glanced around with an innocent expression.

"What? I thought he was on fire."

"Fuckin' liar," Cid muttered.

Yuffie narrowed her eyes at him. "Well _excuse me,_if I considered that death stick an actual appendage to your face. Leviathan knows we've never seen you without it."

Before Cid could retort, Reeve cut in. "I think we can all agree to giving thanks that it is not Yuffie and Cid who're cuffed together, yes?"

There was murmurs of approval around the table, before everyone dug into their food. Cloud agreed as well, before attempting to eat his food one handed. Though he practiced dexterity with his weapon for both hands, it was still harder for him, seeing as he couldn't use his right hand.

He glanced over to see if Yuffie was faring any better. They'd ordered their food earlier that day, and her Wutaian dish of noodles with_pooku_ was easily eaten with a pair of chopsticks. She completely ignored him.

Cloud looked back down at his food. He told Tifa when she was taking orders just to order whatever. She'd got him fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy and some assortment of steamed vegetables. The potatoes and vegetables were alright, but he felt silly eating the chicken with one hand. He felt like a mug of beer should be in the other and he could only speak in grunts.

Looking up across the table, he saw Barret had ordered the same as him and_was_ holding a drumstick in one hand and his goblet in the other. Grimacing, Cloud ignored his chicken for now and ate the rest.

"So how exactly did you two get stuck like that?" Reeve asked. "You said a magic show, but aren't they supposed to have the keys to those," he nodded at their cuffs.

Yuffie lifted their joined hands. "A keyhole to fit them in would be nice."

"There's no keyhole?" Red asked.

Yuffie nodded. "Said he got them off some traveling salesman. Didn't ask how to open them though."

Barret snorted. "What a hack."

"Which magician was this?" Tifa asked.

"The Great Yakamoto or something," Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"So they have to find this 'salesman' to find out how to get them off?" Red asked.

Yuffie sighed. "Yep."

"Why don' you just cut it off?" asked Cid, lighting another cigarette.

"Duh," snorted Yuffie. "You don't think we thought of that?"

"Yomoto said the salesman said there's only one way to get them off and to try some other way causes the people wearing them harm," Cloud cut in before Cid could start in on Yuffie.

"Oh my," said Tifa. "What kind of cuffs are these?"

Barret snorted into his goblet. "Some kinky shit," he muttered.

"Do you want us to help look for this salesman?" Reeve asked.

Cloud and Yuffie shook their heads.

"No, don't worry about it," said Cloud.

"The weekend's supposed to be relaxing for you guys," added Yuffie. "We'll be fine."

"It is supposed to be relaxing for you two as well," commented Red.

Yuffie looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm going easy on him," she nodded to Cloud.

Red blinked and bowed his head slightly. It was rare for Yuffie to be so intuitive, for though he thought well of the young ninja, she was quite the opposite of Cloud and he feared she was driving the swordsman up the wall with her constant energy.

Tifa watched as well, astonished at Yuffie mature handling of the situation. She suddenly realized the young Wutaian princess had really grown up. Glancing at Cloud, Tifa was also surprised to see him giving Yuffie surreptitious looks as everyone returned to their meals mainly in silence. It was most unusual behaviour for the reserved swordsman. Tifa noticed Yuffie was either oblivious to Cloud's looks or was choosing to ignore them.

Returning to her rice bowl, Tifa resolved to ask Cloud about it once he and Yuffie were separate.

It was true what she'd told Yuffie, that she couldn't wait around forever for Cloud. Reeve was very charming and smart, and better yet, he was always around. Though his work kept him extremely busy, he was always there should she need him. Plus, he was much more responsive to her charms, even when she wasn't even trying.

So if the ninja princess had caught his eye, then so be it. She could be happy for him, she was sure. She did everything she could to catch his eye, short of throwing herself at him like some brazen hussy, so she had no regrets. It wasn't that she wasn't the girl for him, it was that he wasn't the guy for her. Though, it didn't seem as if Yuffie was too fond of him.

Cloud asked her to pass the salt and without looking at him, Yuffie grabbed it and _thunked_ it down on the table next to him, before returning to her noodles.

While Cloud stared down at his food, the rest of the table glanced around at each other confused. For once, Cid and Barret kept their mouths shut.

Reeve turned the conversation to shop-talk for the rest of the meal. After hearing about Barret's rebuild of Mt. Corel, Nanaki's plans for their Summer Festival at Cosmo Canyon, and Reeve's recent progress with the WRO, they split up for the night.

Reeve, Cid, Barret and Vincent decided to play a few rounds of pool, while the rest called it a night. Stopping at Tifa's room, she turned to the cuffed duo. "If you guys need any help, just knock. I'll also have my cell on."

They said goodnight and walked to their room, Yuffie more quickly as if trying to get away from Cloud. After entering and closing the door, Cloud held his ground. Stubbornly, she stayed facing away from him, so he gave a tug on the cuffs to spin her about.

Yuffie scowled at him.

"Why are you so upset?" Cloud asked.

"I—" Yuffie paused, and frowned. She didn't quite remember why she was upset, only that she was.

When she didn't continue Cloud shifted and sighed. "Look, why don't we get some sleep. Hopefully, Yomoto will have found something in the morning."

He paused at the foot of the bed, looking more uncomfortable. Glancing at her from the side of his eye, he cleared this throat. Though still miffed, she followed his gaze and became uncomfortable too.

"Do you, uh…" Cloud scratched the back of his head. "…need to use the…"

Yuffie understood and shook her head. She'd thrown her water at Cid and hadn't asked for more knowing she didn't want to deal with _that_ scenario later on.

Cloud seemed to sigh in relief. "Well, I guess we should…" he made hand motions about how they should proceed to lay down, before dropping his arms helplessly.

Yuffie looked from their cuffed wrists to the bed before glancing up at Cloud. She saw the dilemma. They could turn around and scoot up the bed backwards, but their pacing would have to be akin to a three-legged race or risk chaffing the other's wrist.

"First, just let me take off my boots," she said as she turned and sat on the bed. This forced him to shift and face her. He stared down as she tried to unlace her knee-high boots with one hand. Sighing, Cloud knelt down and started unlacing her other boot.

Yuffie paused and stared at him. He glanced at her briefly, but didn't stop his task. After a moment of staring at his bent head, she resumed unlacing her boot as well. Then she waited while he unlaced his boots and slipped them off.

Standing, he removed his sword holster, while Yuffie slipped off her thigh strap that held her throwing daggers.

As for laying down, they finally decided to go to their respective sides, leaning over the bed while their arms stretched above it, pulling down the sheets with their free hands, before climbing in.

Yuffie settled under the covers, glancing over to see Cloud laying above them.

"Won't you be cold?" she asked.

Cloud stared up at the ceiling. "I'm alright."

After a moment, he felt her shift and his arm was tugged over. He heard her fumbling with her nightstand and was about see what she was about when she suddenly rolled back and leaned over him. Startled, he let out a grunt as she laid across his chest, fumbling with his nightstand.

"Yuffie—"

Just as suddenly, she rolled back off him and he looked up to see her holding a thin brown blanket triumphantly. He just gave her a bizarre look so she proceeded to try and unfold it to throw it over him with one hand.

"Yuffie, I said I'm fine."

She frowned and pouted at him. "You'll catch cold and then Tifa and Cid'll blame it on me."

"I will not—"

"You know your body temperature lowers when you sleep."

Cloud looked at her, frowning slightly. She gave him a haughty look. "What? Vincent told me."

Sighing, Cloud turned back to the ceiling. "Who says I'm going to sleep," he muttered.

Yuffie threw the blanket on him haphazardly and frowned.

"Why not?"

Cloud didn't answer, so she poked him. He frowned and looked at her.

She tilted her head. "Why not?"

Cloud closed his eyes briefly. "I'm not tired." His eyes flew open as he felt her warm hand on his forehead.

"You look tired," she replied, pulling her hand away. Leaning over him, she considered him, her lips twisting in thought.

Cloud simply stared up at her, her face illuminated only by the occasional flare of lights from the park and the moon.

"You're getting dark circles under your eyes," she commented. "You don't want everyone to start worrying about you again, do you?"

Cloud's response was to blink at her.

"I thought so," she said as if he'd agreed, settling back onto her pillow.

Cloud laid there unmoving for a long while. He felt Yuffie shift around several times before she was comfortable enough to fall asleep. Luckily she didn't snore. Well, he didn't consider the soft_sussing_ noise every time she breathed out snoring after sharing a room with Barret and the pilot of emphysema.

Sighing softly, so as not to wake her, he carefully shifted the blanket around and tried to get comfortable. Seeing as his wrist was attached to hers, he couldn't roll away from her comfortably, so he rolled to face her.

He'd always had trouble falling asleep. When he did sleep, he was always half-alert in case of danger. But he needed his rest if he was to deal with more Yuffie tomorrow. He doubted that joke of a magician would have found the solution by then.

But then, she hadn't been that much of a chore today. When he was humouring her in the arcade, he'd actually felt like he was having…fun. And she didn't walk on eggshells around him, which was a nice change. Except for the whole throwing up fiasco and her getting miffed at him, it hadn't been that terrible. Interesting and a lot less depressing than usual.

Yuffie shifted in her sleep then, rolling towards him. Cloud moved back slightly as her face came dangerously close to his. He glanced down as he felt her arm shift across his to accommodate her new position, pulling on the cuffs slightly. He looked up at her face to see her frown slightly at the pull, before looking back down to watch her hand curl around his.

Cloud laid still, unsure if he should pull away. He didn't want to wake her and make her uncomfortable. She wasn't doing any harm, he decided, so he let her be. Deciding staring at her was too uncomfortable for him, he shifted his head up to stare at the headboard.

Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes trying to calm his pulse and possibly fall asleep. However, the scent of her filled his senses and his eyes fluttered open as he moved his head back down.

Watching her face, he saw her eyelids twitch from REM. He pondered what she would be dreaming about. Wutai? Fireworks? Bashing Cid's head in with a giant cigarette? Him?

Cloud blinked. All his _alone_ time was making him full of himself. Why would she be dreaming of him? _Uh, I don't know. Cause she's been cuffed to your arm all day?_ Cloud frowned at the Zack-like voice in his head. _And likes checking out your butt._ Cloud's eyes whirled in his head and he shook it slightly. That couldn't be true. And it certainly couldn't be his fanciful thinking. Could it?_Wake up, Cloud. Tifa didn't wait forever and neither will Yuffie._

Cloud's head spun and he held it with his free hand, his eyes closed trying to force the insistent voice from his mind. There was a change in Yuffie's breathing, causing him to open his eyes.

His hand slowly lowered from his head as he stared into Yuffie's now wide-open eyes. She blinked the sleep from them and gave him a concerned look.

"You okay?" she asked, her voice rough with sleep.

Cloud stared at her, slightly mesmerized. Slowly, he nodded his head. He felt her tighten her hold on his hand, before she gasped glancing down to see her hand wrapped around his. Impulsively, Cloud tightened his hold on her before she could pull away embarrassed. Her gaze shot back up to his, looking caught.

Cloud immediately relaxed his hold on her, but she didn't pull away. "I…didn't mean to wake you." He apologized. "Go back to sleep."

Yuffie blinked. "What about you? Can't sleep?"

Cloud shook his head, looking above her at the headboard.

"Headache?" she asked.

Letting out a deep breath, Cloud nodded. He started when she suddenly lifted their joined hands. She did it slowly in case he stopped her. Lifting their hands up to face level she let go of his hand, her free hand rising up as well, both settling on his scalp. Gently but firmly she started massaging his head with her palms and fingertips.

Cloud shifted uncomfortably. "Yuffie—"

"Shh…" she hushed him. "…This'll help."

Still uncomfortable, Cloud allowed her to continue, staring at her face. Her eyes did not meet his, they were focused on his scalp as her fingers rubbed and kneaded through his hair, pressing hard with her fingertips before softening, over and over…

Despite his initial discomfiture, Cloud felt himself relax gradually under her ministrations. He became focused on the unfamiliar feeling of someone's hands on him, closing his eyes. Yuffie noticed and smiled.

"Better?" she asked softly.

She halted as his hand grabbed her wrist. Cloud opened his eyes meeting hers.

"Much," he answered.

Yuffie's smile returned as she slowly lowered her hands. Cloud reclosed his eyes, his head feeling amazingly light and clear. He'd have to ask her where she learned that trick. Probably Vincent, though who's head he'd been touching for practice, Cloud didn't want to think about.

So relaxed, Cloud was befuddled to realize Yuffie had pulled his cuffed forearm to her chest and wrapped both her arms about it like a teddy, before tucking her face into the pillow, right below his chin. His head buzzing pleasantly, he glanced down in confusion at her dark head, before deciding he didn't care.

Cloud closed his eyes and to the soft _sussing_ noise from a now asleep Yuffie, he drifted off.

€ζөμĐҗ¥µҒ£łΣ

* * *

Author's Note: _Alright, so I hope their first night together wasn't too unbelievable or mushy for you. ;P  
The chapters do seem to be getting progressively bigger. P I'll try to keep it no bigger than this size for the next ones, since I noticed some people have limited time a day to read this stuff._

**Next Chapter: **_**Yuffie and Cloud practice acting cozy to "make Tifa jealous".**_


	4. Chapter 4

_So relaxed, Cloud was befuddled to realize Yuffie had pulled his cuffed forearm to her chest and wrapped both her arms about it like a teddy, before tucking her face into the pillow, right below his chin. His head buzzing pleasantly, he glanced down in confusion at her dark head, before deciding he didn't care._

_Cloud closed his eyes and to the soft sussing noise from a now asleep Yuffie, he drifted off._

**Chapter**** 四****: Practice Creates Confusion**

Tifa looked down at the unlikely pair, cuddled in the middle of the bed. A small smile touched her lips as one word came to mind. _Kawaii._

"Tifa?"

The fist fighter glanced towards the open door, smiling when she saw Reeve. He smiled back and entered, crossing to her side. Glancing at the bed he paused, his eyes widening.

Ignoring the how and why of it, he turned to Tifa, a question in his eyes. Tifa met his concerned gaze with a soft smile.

"I'm fine," she said just as softly.

"Are you sure?" Reeve asked, unconvinced.

Tifa glanced down briefly, entwining her hand with his before looking back up at him and nodding. Reeve smiled back relieved. Giving her hand a squeeze he looked back down at the sleeping pair. Tifa did too, giving a small sigh.

Reeve felt more relieved than he had in a long while. He noticed Tifa more after the Omega crisis, who couldn't, realizing things weren't all okay between her and Cloud. Though he knew of Cloud's delivery business, he hadn't realized how much it kept him away until Vincent mentioned it to him.

Deciding to stay in touch with the old AVALANCHE members more often, Reeve started visiting Tifa's bar. He saw how much it hurt her every time Cloud came and left, though he made an effort to stay longer each time before leaving again.

Reeve became her confidante. Soon he was taking her and Marlene out for ice cream and then it was just him and Tifa. Soon it was hurting _him_ whenever Cloud returned. Hurt him to see her pine after him. But either she became adept at hiding her pain, or she was indeed starting to let him go.

Now Reeve knew for sure she had let him go. He also realized it was true that those happily in love wanted everyone to be happy in love, since he suddenly found the idea of Yuffie and Cloud together, though odd at first, a fantastic pairing.

_Meanwhile…_

Cloud came to consciousness, unsure of exactly why. It was bright on the other side of his eyelids so he kept them closed. He stilled as he heard soft voices. Pretending to still be asleep, he tried to listen.

Instead, he became aware of something warm cuddled to his front and the stiffness of his arm. His breathing stopped altogether as everything about yesterday and last night came back to him along with the fact that his free arm was draped around his bed partner's waist. And there were witnesses…

Cloud shifted his stiff arm, as he allowed his eyes to open, scowling at the bright light.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

Sitting up slowly, Cloud turned slightly towards the female voice, but that meant more light, so he turned away and grunted. Tifa's voice…_Tifa!_ She'll have the wrong idea of him and Yuffie! Or was it? Of course it was. They simply adapted to a difficult situation. Their…sleeping position was simply the most comfortable.

Yuffie shifted and groaned. She tried to roll away from the light that now shone in her face with Cloud's absence, but was stopped by a jerk on the cuffs. She froze and Cloud knew it was that moment that everything came flooding back to her.

"We thought you guys were going to sleep all day," said Reeve's cheery voice. _Oh yay,_ thought Cloud. "Rough night?" _Cocky bastard._

Cloud frowned at his own thoughts. He didn't dislike Reeve. Lately though, his closeness to Tifa had been grating.

"Well, we saved some breakfast for you guys," Tifa continued as Yuffie sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Barret and Cid already took off for the races."

Yuffie stretched then and Cloud found he couldn't look away. She tried to do just her free arm but couldn't help tugging on Cloud's wrist as she stretched her cuffed arm back.

As her arms flopped into repose, she smiled brightly at their guests.

"Good morning," Yuffie greeted. "Did you say breakfast?" She looked to where Tifa pointed at the small dining table behind them.

Instead of breakfast, Cloud caught sight of Tifa and Reeve's clasped hands. He looked away quickly, turning to swing his legs over the side of the bed. Yuffie gave a cry of protest as her arm was jerked, and she fell sideways.

Cloud threw an apology over his shoulder. Yuffie glanced from him to Tifa and Reeve. That's when she caught sight of their hands too, looking up at them for confirmation. She watched the couple glance at each other before they nodded slightly. Yuffie smiled and gave them a quick thumbs up.

Cloud was too lost in his own thoughts to notice the silence. Yuffie ended it then anyway.

"Right, well I'm starving. Thanks, guys. We'll eat something and then check with the magician."

"Actually," Tifa gave her an apologetic look. "His assistant sent over a message this morning for you. They need more time."

Cloud didn't say anything, so Yuffie asked. "How much more time?"

Another glance between the new couple, and then, "They're not sure. No one they've come across has seen this traveling salesman in the past few months."

Reeve stepped forward. "But if they haven't found something by tomorrow, we'll all go out and join the search."

Yuffie smiled. "Thanks, guys. We can look too." She scooted forward on her knees, to relieve the pull on her wrist and patted Cloud's shoulder. He looked over at her distracted. He grunted his assent.

"Alright, well, we'll see you guys later then. There's actually a Jujitsu demonstration in the auditorium right after lunch. Everyone agreed to come if you feel up to it."

The couples said goodbye with promises of meeting each other later. Left with a moody Cloud, Yuffie sighed. He heard her but ignored it.

She scooted around him and off the bed. "Come on. I'm hungry."

Reluctantly, he stood and moved to sit at the dining table with her. He kept his cuffed hand on the table out of consideration for her, but he said nothing and didn't eat.

Yuffie watched him as she ate, her eyes wide and curious.

Cloud didn't notice as he was lost in his thoughts. Tifa was with Reeve now. They looked happy. Tifa, happier than any time she had ever spent with him.

After a short while, Cloud finally glanced up wondering what was making Yuffie so quiet. Seeing her staring at him, he looked away. Glancing back at her, she was still staring so he frowned.

"What?"

"How does your hair _do_ that?"

Cloud blinked at her unexpected exclamation.

"I mean, normally you'd have to use like a gallon of product everyday to defy gravity so completely," she continued, tilting her head. "But it felt perfectly normal last night."

Cloud felt his cheeks heat annoyingly at her mention of the head massage.

Yuffie snorted. "I used to think you slept standing up just so you wouldn't mess it up."

Clearing his throat and shifting uncomfortably, Cloud said, "Yeah, well it's always been like this. Not sure why." He tapped his fingers on the table. "So, where did you learn that…ehem, head massage thing?"

Yuffie's chewing slowed briefly and she nodded. "Oh. Wutaian secret. Vincent taught me."

Cloud looked away, sighing inwardly. _He knew it._ Not sure why, he suddenly felt uncomfortable at the mention of the pale gunslinger. The ex-Turk had spent so much time with Yuffie, having formed a bond with her over the Omega crisis and the year afterward. Cloud's newfound awareness of Yuffie kept resurfacing and though he kept shoving it away, a part of him realized Vincent and Yuffie may already have something together that he couldn't compete with. Had he wanted to.

Even with Tifa, they had the history and the childhood together, but she still ended up with Reeve. Cloud ignored the fact that he never actually _tried_ to get her attention. Insane curiosity forced him to inquire, however much he told himself he didn't care.

"So, you and Vincent…hang out a lot?" Cloud asked casually.

Yuffie nodded. "He's cool. Especially once he got out of his 'I must atone for things I had no control over by being emo and wearing bad footwear' attitude." Yuffie chewed away happily. "I swear, he says whole paragraphs at a time with no help from me now. It's insane!" She glanced at the food. "Hey, you going to eat?"

Cloud shook his head distractedly, mulling over what she'd said.

"You should really eat breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day. Vincent says—"

"Fine, I'll eat," Cloud cut in, pulling the plate towards him and scowling down at the food.

Yuffie froze at his abrupt tone and looked at him confused for a second before resuming her chewing. She considered him a moment before looking down at her food.

"I think we should go to the Jujitsu demonstration thingy."

Cloud simply shrugged at her words.

"Then we could act really couple-like in front of Tifa."

Cloud stopped chewing moving only his eyes up to regard Yuffie. She noticed and met his gaze.

Nodding, she added, "Yeah, you could show a softer side and how you are ready to be ya know, loving and caring. What?" she asked, seeing his forehead crease with a frown.

"Nothing," Cloud sat back. "I…it's just…"

Yuffie waited for him to continue and when he did nothing but stare at the edge of the table, she nodded.

"Right then. So I think we should practice."

His gaze shot to hers at that. "Practice?"

She nodded with a huge grin. "Yes, practice. You didn't become the only warrior able to kill Sephiroth twice by grabbing the first sword you saw and winging it. No pun intended." Taking a breath, she continued. "And last night, I know you weren't trying to be smooth but you were a stuttering mess! And to a woman you're not even interested in." She made a cringing face. "I can only imagine you _trying_ to be smooth in front of your crush."

"It's not a crush," Cloud protested, not liking the childish term at all, while feeling all sorts of awkward with the conversation.

"You like Tifa, right?"

"Well, yeah…" he answered sounding unsure.

"Well, then it's a crush. And if you really want to catch her attention you have to show her you've changed and are ready to be normal and live again. And since you are rather out of practice at flirting and being all un-sad-face-like, we need to work on it before this afternoon."

Finishing off her breakfast, Yuffie stood grabbing his hand. She tugged on his arm. "Come on."

Reluctantly, Cloud stood. He was still smarting from her comment about him being an un-smooth, stuttering mess, but realized she was right. He had _no_ idea how to act flirty or be…close with someone. Well, except what he'd witnessed when Zack was around.

Yuffie stared up at him and batted her eyelashes. Airing out her voice in an almost exact imitation of Tifa's, she batted her eyelashes, "Hiya Cloud." She placed a hand on his upper arm. "Ooo my! Your arms are sooo muscle-y! Do you work out?"

Cloud snorted and stepped back, giving her a pained look.

"No way."

Yuffie tilted her head. "Come on, Cloud," she said in her normal voice. "You know how silly Tifa can get."

Cloud shook his head. "She's never that silly."

"Well, of course not. But I'm preparing you for the worst. Now come on."

Cloud scratched the back of his head and shrugged helplessly.

"Well," Yuffie said, "Normally, when guys get compliments from pretty girls, they grin charmingly and say something stupid like, 'well, you should see my pecs'."

Cloud shook his head. "I'm not saying that."

"Fine," Yuffie waved it away. "But try a charming smile." Sidling up close to him again, Yuffie donned her flirty look and in her 'Tifa-voice' said, "Mmm, Cloud. Dilly-dally, shilly-shally. I can't seem to open this jar of choco-naise. You're strong, can you help?"

Cloud watched her bat her eyelashes at him like an idiot. He was suddenly struck by how silly the situation was. He was practicing trying to get the attention of a woman he thought he wanted more than anything, with another woman who found silence a detriment to mankind, whom he just happened to be cuffed to, and found strangely attractive. Said woman was now making overt sexual overtures to him by flashing her irises at him and stroking his upper arm, appearing as if the world began and ended with him, as their cuffs clinked with every slight movement. And neither of them wore shoes. 

Cloud felt his mouth stretch into an amused smile as he let out a soft snort at her antics. Yuffie's blinking was the only sign she was shocked he'd actually responded, before she was sidling closer, pressing against his arm.

In the same airy voice, she chided him lightly. "I said a 'charming smile'. Woman don't really like it when men laugh at them."

Cloud felt his face flush at her closeness and coughed. "Eh…well, do women normally look that ridiculous when trying to get a guy's attention?"

"Yes! They do!" Yuffie huffed, returning to her old self. She sighed, stepping away from him. "This isn't working." Placing a hand on her cocked hip, she looked up at him. "Here. Pretend you like me."

Cloud blinked at her.

"Now. What would you do to subtly let me know?"

Cloud just stared at her, looking like a chocobo caught in headlights.

Yuffie wiggled her hand as a hint. Cloud frowned at her as she did it again.

Huffing, she waved her hand at him. "Maybe you take my hand? You know, even just give it a quick affectionate squeeze or, Gaia forbid! – hold it as we walk. It shows you don't mind touching me and you're sensitive."

Cloud's frown deepened as he scratched his head.

"Now, come up to me and try it."

Yuffie readjusted her position, turning slightly away and looking bored and unaware. Cloud froze, his breath quickening as he was put on the spot. Yuffie for her part ignored him and started examining her nails. That helped a little, giving him a chance to decide to follow through with the craziness and take a deep calming breath.

This is what friends did, right? They did stupid things for each other, no questions asked and no mentions of it later on. Zack hadn't laughed at him when he'd been car-sick, he had just talked him through it. Well, since Yuffie was only trying to help and was being so cool about it, so could he.

Shaking his shoulders, he tried for a casual smile using thoughts of Yuffie throwing water in Cid's face the night before to help. Feeling he'd succeeded, Cloud took the two steps between him and Yuffie and in a spot-on imitation of Zack's cool charm, said, "Hey."

She glanced up at him and smiled. A regular smile. "Hey, Cloud." She looked at him expectantly.

"Uh…what's up?" he continued.

"Oh, nothing. Red won't give me anymore piggyback rides anymore though. Says I'm too big," she made a face.

Cloud blinked at the continued normal-ness of her speech, before focusing._Wait – woman don't like being called big._

"Well, Red obviously doesn't know what he's talking about," Cloud nearly managed to choke out normally. "You're skinny as a rail."

Yuffie's hopeful face fell.

Cloud panicked, realized that was not a good thing to say. "I mean, you're not big at all. I mean—" he winced and started over. "You look perfect to me."

Yuffie's fakely out-raged face transformed before his eyes into a dazzling smile. Cloud, slightly mesmerized by it, was startled when she grabbed his upper arm and shook it.

Squealing, Yuffie said, "_That_ was perfect! Now, you offer to walk with me and casually take my hand."

Cloud nodded slowly. Nodding happily, Yuffie stepped away from him and tugged him towards the bed.

"Well, let's grab our stuff and go check out the park." Grabbing her boot, she spun her eyes lighting up with an idea. "Hey! Wouldn't it be cool to try the Battle Arena one-armed?!"

Cloud gave her a bizarre look and shook his head. "Uh, no."

"Oh come on!" Yuffie implored, sitting on the bed to slip her foot into her boot. "It'd be a great chance for you to practice with your left hand."

"…It's a two-handed weapon." Cloud replied as he shoved his feet into his unlaced boots.

"Well, then it's twice the challenge," she modified. Her face lit up as she thought of something else. "Or better yet! You could use my weapon, and I could borrow one of Vincent's and then that would solve the whole close range distance attacking issue!"

As she talked, Cloud recognized it as the old energetic Yuffie he was used to. Sighing, he knelt down seeing her try and lace up her boot with one hand while talking and not succeeding.

Yuffie drifted off as he started to lace up her boot for her, briskly and efficiently. Using her free hand, she leaned over and grabbed her other boot setting it down so she could slip her foot in. Done with her first boot, Cloud immediately moved to the other.

With his head bent, Yuffie found herself contemplating his hair once again. She recalled how soft it felt last night and wished to run her fingers through it again. Cocking her head, Yuffie realized it was just the type of flirty gesture Cloud would possibly have to deal with and it would simply be more practice for him. At least, that's what she told herself. Biting her lip, Yuffie took the plunge.

Cloud just finished knotting her laces when he froze, feeling a gentle hand as it slipped through his hair. It rubbed lightly along the top of his head before slipping down the back. Slowly, Cloud looked up. His blood was boiling from her touch and he felt as if his heart had never beat faster. Yuffie's eyes appeared heavy-lidded and as she met his gaze, she felt her insides warm and squirm, forgetting completely that this was supposed to be pretend. Her hand tightened in his hair as Cloud leaned forward, one hand braced on her knee. Placing her cuffed hand over his, Yuffie leaned down as well, coming close enough for him to press his mouth to hers.

Her grip in his hair and on his hand tightened briefly before becoming soft and reverent as his mouth moved against hers. Her mind was spinning going from _this is wrong!_ to _this is amazing! _to _who did he practice with to get this good! _to_ strike that _to _his hair was soooo soft_ to _mmmmm…_

They broke apart slowly, their breathing slightly laboured. Yuffie met Cloud's equally stunned gaze. Sitting back, Yuffie finally allowed her hand to slip from his hair.

She laughed nervously as they both looked away, "Well, I think you have that kiss part down, when it comes."

Cloud nodded slightly, just as confused and uncomfortable as her. He scratched the back of his head before realizing her hand had just been entangled in the same spot and became self-conscious yanking his hand back down.

Clearing his throat, he turned his attention to his boots. Obligingly, Yuffie bent low so he'd have use of his cuffed hand. She tilted her head to the side, staring at his boots.

"Tifa'll be yours in no time."

Cloud paused briefly, before resuming his task, a little more roughly than before. He'd completely forgotten about Tifa. As soon as he'd said "Hey," and Yuffie turned to him with that soft genuine smile, he'd been lost. And that kiss… It'd been a long time since he felt that kind of desire and need.

But it was all pretend, right? He was doing all this for Tifa and Yuffie was…what was she?

Cloud finished tying his boots and stood, Yuffie standing with him.

"Alright!" she perked up. "Let's check out that shooting rollercoaster, yeah? That is, if Vincent and Reeve didn't wear it out yesterday."

Cloud nodded and they left. Walking side by side, he was again struck by uncertainty over her relationship with Vincent.

"Yuffie," he started.

She glanced sideways at him, looking curious.

"You're doing all this to help me…is there anyone you uh…like? I mean, so I can return the favour."

Yuffie smiled and shook her head. "It's not a favour. I'm just tired of seeing you and Tifa so unhappy. Brings down the mood of the entire group," she added with a nod.

Cloud frowned, not satisfied. "But…you have no one you like?"

Yuffie blinked at his concern. "Um, no not really."

Cloud's frown deepened. "…Not really?"

Yuffie looked straight and shrugged. "I mostly hang with Reeve, Tifa, you and Vincent and the little brats from the orphanage that Denzel brings over. Oh, and Lincoln from the bar but he's…eh."

Cloud glanced at her. "…Eh?"

She nodded. "He's not my type."

Cloud pictured the young, light brown-haired, muscular bouncer. Tifa's female customers had increased considerably after she'd hired him for the grunt work.

"Whose your type then? Vincent?" Cloud couldn't help but ask.

Yuffie turned and gave him a bizarre face. "Vincent?"

Cloud just looked at her, awaiting her answer.

Looking forward as they trekked through the fake graveyard, Yuffie shrugged. "He's kind of…dark--moody. Plus, he's way older than me."

"But those thirty years in that coffin don't exactly count. He didn't age or live at all," Cloud argued, sure that if she thought about it, she'd realize she liked the gunslinger, no matter how much he hoped against it.

"Yeah, but he's kind of tame, ya know?" she glanced at him, her lips twisting. "Like, he's too…polite. There's no…spark, I guess."

Cloud breathed easily as they stopped before the Speed Square's headstone. They spent the rest of the morning exploring the park. After one ride on the shooting rollercoaster, Yuffie promptly threw up. Once they got her some mouth wash, they decided to go to the Battle Arena and when she couldn't convince him to battle with her, they watched a couple from the observation box above.

The entire time, Yuffie constantly grabbed his hand or poked fun at him and just generally tried to get him to loosen up. Forcefully ignoring their kiss from earlier, she kept her smile bright and cheery, deciding to help him get Tifa no matter what.

Cloud had been so out of sorts after seeing her with Reeve this morning, Yuffie realized any warm feelings she was starting to have towards him were hopeless. But she was still his friend, and for the time being stuck to his arm, so she thought helping him get what he wants was a far better use of her time than pining.

So far her first task of lightening Cloud up was working. Hitting his arm with her shoulder, she grinned, "You could take him."

Cloud glanced from her to the young warrior currently ensconced in his fifth go below. He cocked his head slightly, "You think so?"

"Psh! Of course," Yuffie exclaimed. "If I can take him, you certainly can."

Cloud glanced at her with a small grin. Still arrogant about her abilities, he was glad to see she hadn't completely grown out of it. Though it had been annoying at first, now it was simply familiar. It was essential Yuffie.

"Even like this," Yuffie continued lifting their cuffed hands with a shake, "we could take him."

"With me using your Conformer, and…"

"Me using Vincent's pistol? Yep," she agreed, finishing his sentence as he drifted off.

Cloud shifted, as he continued watching the young warrior fight off that weird Ghost Ship thing.

"Uh oh," Yuffie noticed too. "There's no way he'll beat that."

Sure enough, Cloud and Yuffie watched as the warrior was inevitably knocked out of battle by the ship's large oar with a wince.

No one entered the arena after that, so they decided to leave, Yuffie suggesting lunch. Cloud agreed and they found a hot dog stand. His spirits light for once, Cloud ate right along with her this time.

Yuffie watched as he took a huge bite, leaving a bit of relish on the side of his mouth. Cloud glanced at her and noticed her grinning in amusement at him.

"What?" he frowned.

Yuffie kept smiling and reached up to wipe the corner of his mouth. Cloud held very still until she was done. Pulling her hand away, she showed him the bit of relish now stuck to her fingers, before popping them in her mouth. Cloud felt his eyebrows raise and his blood jump at her daring behaviour contrasting sharply with her insouciant smile.

"Uh, thanks," he said, rubbing at his mouth to make sure it was all gone.

Yuffie shrugged and they continued walking. "No problem."

Once they'd finished their food, Yuffie hopped in front of him and he paused.

"Alrighty." She started. "Think you're ready for this afternoon?" 

€ζөμĐҗ¥µҒ£łΣ

* * *

**Author's Note: _Ah! First kiss! Told you it would be a bit fast, but that is the "whirlwind" part of the romance. Sorry it took so long to get up, but I just realized I have no sense of time and thought it had only been five days tops since my last update ;D Thanks to everyone for reading and especially to those who reviewed. I've also forgotten who I personally replied to already, so I'm sorry if it seems I neglected you - _**_**it's nothing personal; ****I'm simply hopped up on sugar. ;)**_

**Next Chapter: **_**As the last line suggests, the next chapter will continue the afternoon. Kuraudo gets a mite possessive (not to mention confused as to why) over Yuffie.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Alrighty." Yuffie started. "Think you're ready for this afternoon?"_

**Chapter ****五:　'Yuff's' _Koibito_???**

Cloud lifted his eyebrows in question. Yuffie cocked her head at him.

"You know…" she grabbed his cuffed hand with both of hers and batted her eyelashes. Cloud suddenly remembered Tifa, who was with Reeve, and how they were to meet them at the Jujitsu demo. He'd completely forgotten, again wondering at Yuffie's ability to make him do that.

Even so, his mind was fuzzy and he realized it was because his hand was still clasped between both of hers. Glancing at her, Cloud gave a small nod that he remembered.

"Good." She smiled. "Now, I think since she saw us this morning in our…er, comfy position, she probably thinks we're 'almost' a couple. So, we should act _really_ close and touchy, ya know?"

Cloud looked around uncomfortable. Yuffie sighed.

"Oh come on, it's no biggie. It's not like you'll be coming on to me or using me or anything. I am totally aware of the situation and it was all _my_ idea anyway," she bumped her shoulder against his, with a smile. "You just have to go along with it, preferably with a smile." Glancing forward, Yuffie dropped his hand becoming semi-serious. "If anything, it's _I_ who should worry about appearing _loose._ Draping myself all over you and what not."

Cloud frowned at her. "No one could ever think you're 'loose', Yuffie."

She smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, Cloud." She grabbed his cuffed hand with hers and squeezed. "Just think of nice things like that to say and you'll have no worries."

Cloud looked down at their clasped hands, his thoughts freezing as he recalled her words from earlier during their 'practice'.

"Maybe you take my hand? You know, even just give it a quick affectionate squeeze or, Gaia forbid! – hold it as we walk. It shows you don't mind touching me and you're sensitive."

Did that go the other way for women? The thought that it might gave him hope he hadn't consciously accepted he was looking for.

"We should head over to the auditorium," Yuffie said, bringing him out of his thoughts. "We can check about the cuffs before the show."

Cloud glanced at her and nodded.

Reaching the stage, they avoided the stage crew as they bustled about. Yuffie stopped one of them however to ask where the stage manager was. They followed the crewman's directions, Cloud trailing behind as Yuffie led him behind the stage.

The Jujitsu demonstrators were warming up as they passed. A few looked over as Yuffie passed, her petite figure catching their eye. She didn't notice, but Cloud did. His hand tightened on hers.

Yuffie paused to look back at him to see what was wrong, but a loud voice cut across the stage. They both looked to see a small balding man with glasses, a headset, and a clipboard walking towards them.

"You two. Who are you? I don't recall any females or blondes being apart of this show," he asked imperiously stopping in front of Yuffie.

Cloud stepped forward, staring down and intimidating the small man.

"We're casualties from your magic show yesterday," Cloud replied, his tone hard.

The stage manager gulped and stepped back as Cloud dangled his cuffed wrist in front of the man.

"Ah, yes," the short man said, more politely. "I was told of the unfortunate incident. My assistant was in charge yesterday."

Dropping the arms to their sides, Cloud continued with a sigh. "We came by to find out if he's found a solution yet."

"I'm sorry but no. We will send a messenger as soon as there's word though."

Cloud and Yuffie watched the manager speed off, shouting orders to imaginary workers. They turned to head back out to the auditorium.

Yuffie shuffled her feet. "Sorry."

Cloud glanced at her, confused. "What for?"

Yuffie gave him a sad smile. "That they haven't found the solution yet."

He frowned. "It's not your fault, Yuffs."

"I know, but you seem so upset…"

Cloud shook his head. "I'm not—"

"Wait…" Yuffie paused, using a hand to stop him as well, " 'Yuffs?'"

"Yeah…" Cloud said slowly. "What about it?"

Yuffie gave him an incredulous look. "Uh…since when do you give people nicknames?"

Cloud shrugged, and tried to continue walking, "It's not a big deal."

Yuffie halted him. "Oh, don't be blasé. Why 'Yuffs'?"

Cloud sighed exasperated. "Look, if you don't like it, I won't call you—"

"No, no," Yuffie waved her hands. "It's fine, just…just _you_ can call me that, then."

Cloud frowned. "Why just me?"

"Well, it's not the most dignified of nicknames."

"…Nicknames aren't normally 'dignified'. They're nicknames. Short for something else." He argued becoming defensive.

Yuffie waved it off. "It's fine." She turned her head to smile at him. "I don't mind if it's just you." Cloud blinked at her smile and started to smile back when—

"Yuffie-san?"

They stopped as Yuffie spun towards the voice. One of the Jujitsu warriors stood there. He smiled.

"Is that you?"

Yuffie tilted her head, trying to recall, before her eyes lit with recognition.

"Shuji-san?"

The man nodded and Yuffie tried to run towards him, but Cloud stopped her abruptly, becoming immovable. She glanced back at him annoyed, where he gave her an innocent look, before Shuji regained her attention.

"I can't believe it's you!"

Yuffie smiled. "Me? What about you! Little _chibi_ Shuji got so big!"

Cloud was disgusted to see Shuji blush and bow his head. The blond tried not to sneer as the Jujitsu warrior glanced up artfully through his impossibly long eyelashes to grace Yuffie with a carefully arranged look of embarrassment and charm.

"Yes," Shuji nodded. "I sprouted right about after you left."

He looked behind her, noticing the cuffs.

"Oh," Yuffie turned back to Cloud and stepped aside. "This is a childhood mate of mine, Marohisha Shuji. Shuji, this is Cloud Strife."

Shuji bowed politely to Cloud, who shifted uncomfortably at the formality before he gave a slight bow of his head as well. Yuffie stifled a giggle at Cloud's awkward gesture.

Shuji straightened and nodded to Cloud. "_Koibito_?" he asked in Wutainese.

Yuffie glanced at Cloud, who frowned, before Yuffie laughed and turned back to Shuji.

"No, no. Just friends. This," she gestured to the cuffs, "is from a messed up magician's act. So you decided to stick with Jujitsu?"

Shuji nodded. "_Hai_. Are you two staying to watch?"

Yuffie nodded. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Good, good." Shuji nodded. "Well, I better finish warming up. Good to see you again, Yuffie. We'll have to catch up when you're not…" he gestured to her cuffed wrists.

Yuffie waved it away and nodded that she understood.

"Right, well I hope you enjoy the demo." Waving goodbye, Shuji took off and Yuffie happily tugged Cloud to the side of the stage and out into the auditorium.

Yuffie stood on the side of the stage and looked out. When they'd arrived, people were milling around and finding seats. Now, the auditorium was bustling with a rather large crowd.

Yuffie made a noise of complaint. "We'll never find them in this mess." She turned to Cloud and reached for his pocket.

He jumped and danced away as she pulled out his cell.

"Hey!" he protested as she flipped it open and started dialing. "Why don't you use yours?"

"Because I don't have mine. Duh," she rolled her eyes and held the cell up to her ear. Glancing at him, she patted her hips. "My shorts are too tight to carry one comfortably."

Cloud made the mistake of looking to where she was gesturing, and continued to stare as she turned away to talk into the phone. Realizing what he was doing, he looked away right as Yuffie said, "…on the inside aisle? Fourth row back? Alright, we'll try to find you," into the cell.

Closing the cell, she handed it back to Cloud who slipped it back into his pocket. Grabbing his hand, she tugged him after her, "Come on."

"Hey, Yuffs," he called, following her down the steps and into the crowd.

Yuffie gave a "yeah?" over her shoulder, maneuvering through the crowd.

"What was that all about? With…Shuji," he asked.

"He's an old friend," she answered over her shoulder.

"I mean," Cloud tried again, still smarting from a green monster he was coming to know well. "What did he ask you?"

Yuffie threw a frown at him. "Eh?"

"He said '_koi_'. What's_ koibito_?"

"Oh, that." Yuffie grinned and waved it away. "He was just asking if you were my—"

"Yuffie!"

Yuffie was cut off as she saw Tifa hopping up and down, to the delight of the men close-by. Tugging Cloud along, Yuffie sped up and raced towards the smiling bartender. While she did, Yuffie smoothly shifted her grip on his hand and Cloud glanced down to watch her interlace her fingers through his, before giving his hand a squeeze. He felt his stomach tighten, having nothing to do with the buxom fist-fighter ahead and everything to do with the petite ninja in front of him.

"Hey guys!" Yuffie greeted as they reached Tifa, Reeve and the rest of the gang.

"Hey!" Tifa greeted.

"Yuffie. Cloud." Reeve greeted them. "Was the rest of your morning well?"

Instead of answering, Yuffie looked up at Cloud. He noticed and saw her give him an encouraging smile. Turning to Reeve, Cloud smiled.

"Yeah, we had fun," he added.

Tifa and Reeve glanced at each other, caught off-guard by Cloud's easy-going statement.

Yuffie beamed up at him, proud. She clasped his hand with both of her and squeezed. Cloud glanced down at her and gave her a small smile of embarrassment.

Reeve cleared his throat. "Well, we saved you two seats on the aisle here."

He and Tifa scooted down, and the four took their seats. Cloud sat between Tifa and Yuffie. He leaned forward to see the rest of the group. Vincent sat next to Reeve and was simply brooding into space. Red sat next to him and was cleaning his paw. Cid and Barret sat next to him and we're busy watching a mini monitor of some sort.

Tifa caught the direction of his gaze and his corresponding frown.

"They're watching the Chocobo races. It's the only way we could get them to agree to come," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Cloud nodded. "Ah."

Yuffie watched the interplay as Tifa leaned close to Cloud's ear to be heard and his answering soft grin to whatever she said.

Looking away, Yuffie told herself she was happy for him. Maybe he'd get his girl after all. Maybe she'd look up Shuji then. He'd grown up nicely. And he was always nice to her as a child, though she was always a major brat towards him. Boys had cooties after all. Yuffie smile of reminiscence turned sad then. She wasn't boy crazy; she didn't want just any guy. Substituting one for the other would not help.

Yuffie belatedly realized she'd accepted the fact that she liked Cloud. Her cheeks heating, she suddenly felt as if her feelings were on display to the whole world. She glanced at his hand clutching hers. Her gaze traveled up the length of his forearm, suddenly entranced by the hidden power and strength there, now at ease, only capable of care towards those on either side of him and the like.

The lights dimmed and the stage curtains parted. Yuffie came out of her funk and cheerily shook Cloud's hand and pointed at the stage. He glanced at her and smiled at her delight. However when the performers came on stage, his expression darkened as he recognized Shuji. The man was of the same build and height as him, but had dark hair, like Vincent's.

As he performed, Cloud was impressed by Shuji's Jujitsu skills but knew he could take him in a fight.

Yuffie glanced over briefly to see Cloud scowling at the stage and did a double-take. Leaning over the armrest, Yuffie whispered into his ear.

"Are you okay?"

Cloud glanced at her surprised, having been imagining several ways to slice and dice Wutaian Jujitsu masters while making it look like an accident.

He leaned towards her ear, and she tried to keep her breathing steady. "Fine. Thanks for asking."

Cloud moved away from her slowly, and she turned surprised at his voiced gratitude to meet his gaze. What she saw near stole her breath away, his look was that intense. Yuffie gulped before nodding and smiling.

She froze as she caught Tifa's eye just then, before the other woman turned to whisper something to Reeve on her other side.

Biting her lip, Yuffie leaned close to Cloud once again and he listened as she said, "You're getting really good at this." Leaning back, she gave him a warm smile.

Her voice in his ear gave him pleasant tingles down his back and he smiled warmly back, blinking at the feeling. Her smile turned to a look of shock as he lifted their clasped hands over her head and draped his arm along her shoulders.

Yuffie blinked at the gesture while staring at his quirking mouth. Slowly, she smiled until she was beaming. Unlacing their fingers, she placed her hand over his cupping her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Reeve and Tifa were watching none too discreetly. Cloud and Yuffie didn't notice anyway. Reeve and Tifa glanced at each other after a moment with matching smiles, happy for their friends. They looked away before their thoughts could become decidedly more personal.

As the demonstration was concluded, Cloud slowly lifted his arm from Yuffie's shoulders, before standing with her and retaking her hand.

"Well, that was a great show," Tifa smiled. She turned to Reeve, "Maybe I'll try some of it out when we get home."

Reeve laughed. "As if you do not already know 1,000 ways to wipe the floor with everyone in here already. Including me."

Tifa giggled and hit his shoulder lightly. Reeve caught her hand and held it affectionately to his side as they smiled at each other. Cloud and Yuffie watched, well Yuffie watched Cloud more for his reaction to the couple's easy bantering.

Cloud turned his head towards Yuffie after a moment and gave her a soft smile. She smiled back up at him, glad to see he didn't retreat into his moody bubble.

"Hey, there's supposed to be a dragon fireworks show in about an hour," Tifa spoke up. "Why don't we wander through the Chocobo Market till then? Then we can watch the fireworks together."

Cid and Barret perked up at the word 'Chocobo' but grumbled and returned to their mini monitor at the word 'Market'.

Every year, the Gold Saucer let vendors come set up outside the arcade and sell their wares on certain weekends.

Everyone, agreed, even grumbling Cid and Barret and they set off for the Wonder Square. Yuffie led the group once they were in the square, her excitement in checking out the ninja outfitters stand causing her to tug an amused Cloud behind her.

Tifa was also trying to take everything in, used to her everyday bar life, consisting of cleaning glasses and serving drinks. Only time she went shopping was for groceries and the odd occasion when she wanted a girl's day and she'd take Yuffie window shopping. Reeve noticed her hungry eyes with a smile and tugged her towards a jewelry stand. It wasn't normal trinkets though, they all had some sort of enchantment on them to protect the wearer.

"Pick one," he told her.

Tifa looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

Reeve laughed and nodded.

She returned her gaze to the wares laid across the booth, while the owner told her what enchantment each one had.

Meanwhile, Red and Vincent continued on, Cid and Barret following them blindly, still glued to their mini monitor. They headed for the rare weapons booth, passing Yuffie and Cloud who stood considering a golden strand of warrior beads.

"At our summer festivals in Wutai," Yuffie started, "the best fighter earned a strand of these." She fingered the small golden knobs interspersed throughout the strand. Twisting her lips, she added, "I revealed myself before I could prove I earned them."

Cloud blinked and touched a section of the beads. He knew she wanted them; he could hear the wistful quality in her voice. Making up his mind, he turned to the dealer.

"How much?" Cloud asked, reaching for his gil pouch.

Yuffie looked up at him with widening eyes.

"5000," the dealer replied, his eyes lighting up.

"Cloud, no," Yuffie protested. "You can't just _buy_ them—"

"You've saved the world three times now, Yuffie." Cloud interrupted, looking at her earnestly. "I think you've earned them."

Yuffie blushed, and looked away.

Hearing no more protests, Cloud turned to haggle with the dealer. She'd earned them, but that didn't mean he'd allow being ripped off to produce them for her. When he finally managed to get the price down to 3750, Cloud paid the man and turned to see Yuffie wrapping the beads around her free wrist. They peeked out of her purple forearm sleeve with a small glittering sparkle. She looked up at him with a smile and noted he looked slightly anxious.

Frowning slightly, Yuffie looked at her sparkling wrist and it dawned on her to say thank you.

"This is great!" she grinned up at him. "Thanks, Cloud. I love them."

Cloud's cheeks tinged pink, and he looked away briefly before giving her a smile and a nod.

They started walking, Yuffie staring down at her new harmless looking trinket. She grinned to herself knowing she would _not_ want to be her attacker in a dark alleyway; not with these babies. That Cloud actually bought them for her was adding to her admiration for them. He even said she'd_earned _them. What higher praise could she receive than from the only man to defeat Sephiroth _twice_?

Looking up at her companion, she twisted her lips wryly. "I actually only _helped_ save the world three times."

Cloud looked down at her amused. He'd never thought the word 'modesty' was in her universe, but she was suddenly self-deprecating all because he bought her something she rightly deserved.

"You know you were an integral part of the group, Yuffs," he returned gently. "Not only were your attacks and stealth immeasurably valuable, but you also kept everyone from being buried in the gloom of our quest."

"Really?" Yuffie cocked her head to look up at him in delight.

Cloud met her bright eyes with a small smile and nodded. "We all had to grow up fast, including you, but you never let it bring you down."

Yuffie straightened and smiled. She gained an extra little spring in her step. She'd never received praise from anyone, especially Cloud.

Tifa had told her she had a cute face once and that with a bit of makeup she'd be a knock-out. Yuffie had felt uncomfortable with a compliment, but pleased nonetheless. But now, her fighting ability and character were being esteemed, something she cared much more highly about. And as for receiving jewelry, she couldn't think of a more perfect gift to get than the warrior beads. Or a more perfect person to receive them from. Unless…

Yuffie glanced up at Cloud, her face serious. "I, uh…can pay you back once we get to the hotel. I mean…"

Cloud glanced at her quickly, seeing her discomfort. "There's no need. It's a gift."

She didn't look up but he saw her cheeks rise as she smiled and nodded.

Cloud looked away. "And if the cost really bothers you, think of it as repayment for, er… helping me," he coughed as Yuffie looked up at him, questioningly. Glancing at her, he added, "You know, since there's uh…no one you'd wish to – ehem – make jealous."

Yuffie looked away and nodded. "Uh, right. Thanks." Fingering her beads, she brightened as she added, "Well, this would certainly achieve that if there was, uh…anyone." She shook the beads slightly at him, trying to catch his eye.

Cloud glanced at her and gave her a small smile, seeing her imploring face. She smiled back until a loud vendor broke their gaze.

They spent the rest of the hour watching a man move a stuffed moogle through the air, doing tricks with a remote, to the delight of several little kids. Tifa and Reeve joined the crowd forming soon after, laughing as the kids tried to catch the circling plush moogle toy.

Though he wasn't thinking about the fist-fighting bartender anymore, Cloud tugged Yuffie in front of him, her back to his front. His cuffed arm lifted over her head and pulled her arm across her front as he settled his hands lightly on her hips. He enjoyed the closeness and that he was able to be so forward without embarrassment or fear of rejection. He only felt slightly guilty that his actions were not to increase Tifa's interest, but satisfy his own about the petite ninja heiress before him.

Yuffie, for her part, found that the more natural he acted with their new 'closeness', the more uncomfortable she became. Well, not uncomfortable, but surprised and confused at the tingles she experienced each time. She was also starting to wonder if he felt it too, and the little hope that he was died each time, realizing he probably wouldn't feel comfortable enough to be so forward if it was actually _her_ he liked.

So she initially froze when he readjusted her to stand before him, his warm hands resting on her hips as his breath hit the top of her head. Her arm across her front was hanging awkwardly, so she covered his cuffed hand with hers on her hip and crossed her other arm under her chest, gripping right above her elbow.

Cloud noticed her initial reaction and bent to her ear, Reeve and Tifa watching from the corner of their eyes.

"Is this too much?" he asked softly.

Yuffie shook her head immediately before turning to give him a smile. He smiled back softly. Yuffie turned back, catching Reeve and Tifa looking away as she did so. Watching them, she saw them smiling and acting normally, looking unaffected by her and Cloud's affectionate position.

Yuffie blinked. Tifa really had moved on. Though, this meant there was now a little hope for her feelings, Yuffie found she was more concerned about how Cloud would handle Tifa's rejection. She already cared about him, it was impossible not to after all the adventures they'd been through, but now she cared more about his state of mind, rather mainly his health. It even took precedence over her own happiness.

Yuffie stared blindly at the plushy moogle flying about. Realization was hitting her and it was hitting her hard. She was _in love_ with Cloud Strife. She had to be. All she wanted to do right then was turn in his arms and kiss him forever, but if he wanted Tifa and the buxom brunette could make him happy, then she would support it. He saved the world _three times_, she thought. If anyone deserved happiness, it was him. Even if not with her.

You didn't do that for just anybody. Not when you had feelings this intense and raw.

She was tugged out of her thoughts, when Cloud's hands squeezed her lightly. She turned her head towards him as he turned his cuffed hand to clasp hers as he stepped back, causing her to turn and face him.

The crowd was dispersing and Yuffie could see Reeve and Tifa leaving.

"Come on," said Cloud.

"Where?" Yuffie, asked, still in a daze.

Cloud gave her a bemused look. "The fireworks. You wanted to see them, right?"

Yuffie's eyes lit up as she remembered. "Oh. Yeah!" she smiled and let him lead her after the others.

They met up with the rest at the hotel. The area in the back of it was ideal for watching fireworks, it having less lighting there than the rest of the park. Other guests of the hotel were already there, milling about the lawn.

Yuffie saw something sparkle at Tifa's throat as they approached and curiosity had her tugging Cloud quickly after her.

"Tifa!"

The woman in question glanced over, as did her companion, Reeve. Stopping before the older woman, Yuffie stared at her neck in awe. "How pretty! Did you just get that?"

Tifa's hand went to her neck as she glanced briefly from Cloud to Reeve, flushing slightly. "Uh, yeah. Reeve got it for me."

Yuffie glanced up from the glittering silver with a start, glancing over at Cloud to gauge his reaction. She had only thought how maybe Tifa got something like her beads and wanted to know more about it – she hadn't thought about how it was most likely a gift from Reeve and that that would hurt Cloud. But he simply looked at her, so she glanced at Reeve, who was looking nervous but oddly enough, a bit defiant. Apparently, he realized Tifa had really moved on as well and that Cloud had no claim on her anymore. But Cloud was still a comrade and disliked hurting him.

Yuffie focused and turned back to Tifa. "Well, does it have any enchantments?"

The awkward moment was broken as the girls chattered about charms and Yuffie showed Tifa her new warrior beads. The rest arrived then and Cloud turned away to see Vincent's new weapon.

Tifa kept her voice lowered as the men shop-talked.

"Did Cloud buy you this?"

Yuffie looked at the older woman and nodded. Tifa beamed. "How sweet!"

Yuffie still looked wary. "Really?"

"Of course!" Tifa tilted her head and gave her a bemused look. "I know you said you don't have much experience with guys but when they buy you something, _especially_ jewelry, it's a good thing."

Yuffie blinked. "Eh, that's not what I meant—"

"Yuffie," Tifa became serious. "Cloud and I…we're not meant to be. I," she paused glancing towards the dark figure in blue. "I love Reeve." Tifa looked back at Yuffie and smiled.

Yuffie gave a half-hearted smile in return. "But, Cloud loves you…."

Tifa shook her head. "No, Yuffie." She bent close to speak near the other woman's ear. "He loves you."

Yuffie gave her a confused look as Tifa leaned back. "How could you know?"

Tifa smiled. "Does he really seem all that jealous about me and Reeve?"

Yuffie thought about it and couldn't honestly say 'yes'. She shook her head.

Tifa nodded. "See? Added with how comfortable he seems with you and that he even bought you jewelry, I think it's a safe bet that he's head over heels for you."

Yuffie blinked, not wanting to hope. "You really think so?"

Tifa nodded. "I've never seen him happier."

Both girls glanced towards the blond in question right as the sky lit up with the first explosion of colour, causing his head to turn towards them as well. Cloud noticed the stares, but only had eyes for Yuffie.

As he pulled her close, resuming his previous position of standing behind her while his hands on her hips held her close, Reeve approached Tifa, who was smiling at the other couple.

Tifa glanced at him and her smile became more personal, which he returned.

The fireworks continued, lighting up the sky constantly with an array of zodiac animal shapes spiraling in ones, threes, and even five at a time. The crowd _oohed_ and_aahed_ and even Cid and Barret were torn from their races to stare at the beautiful spectacle.

Yuffie found herself tipping her head farther back to take it all in. She leaned so far back, her head bumped Cloud's chest to which she immediately pulled her head forward, causing her back to connect with his front instead. Immediately, she felt him tighten his hold on her, pulling her snugly to fit against his chest before she could pull away.

Her breath quickened as she felt his head tilt down and his breath hit her neck as he slightly nuzzled her ear. Yuffie tried to slow her heartbeat and act natural but her senses were racing and ready to explode out of her chest. Unconsciously, she pressed back against him, leaning the side of her head against his. Some part of her sensed he wanted her to turn to kiss her, but she was afraid to for some reason, in front of all her friends, and kept her head facing forward.

She suddenly wanted Cloud kissing her because he liked her, not as a public spectacle for the benefit of another woman. Yuffie was proud that he was able to let go of his inhibitions so well to initiate their PDA, but he seemed to be _too_ comfortable with it and it was making her uncomfortable with it.

Turning her head quickly, she leaned back a bit to peck him on the cheek affectionately, giving him a smile, which he returned after blinking at her sudden action. She turned and lifted her head to enjoy the fireworks then, determined to ignore the warmth pooling in her stomach and his fingers lightly rubbing the skin right above her shorts.

€ζөμĐҗ¥µҒ£łΣ

* * *

**Author's Note: **_**Haha, Cloud's acting like he's on happy juice or somethin', ain't he? ;P Let's just think of it as Yuffie having a peculiar affect on him. Pure fluff, I know.  
**_

_**Sorry for the poor nihongo, but I'm still a beginner and not quite sure as to popular word choice yet, so don't yell at me P Thanks so much to those who review and continue to do so. Even if it's just to say what-up, that's cool. It reminds me to update. **_

_**Next Chapter: **AVALANCHE has a pizza party and Cloud and Yuffie find out exactly how their friends feel about their "relationship".**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Posted: 2/3/08 _

_Turning her head quickly, she leaned back a bit to peck him on the cheek affectionately, giving him a smile, which he returned after blinking at her sudden action. She turned and lifted her head to enjoy the fireworks then, determined to ignore the warmth pooling in her stomach and his fingers lightly rubbing the skin right above her shorts._

**Chapter ****六****: Am I Deserving?**

Thankfully, Cloud lifted his head and resumed watching the light display above. Her hand tightened over his at her hip when a particularly large red dragon exploded low overhead dipping down almost as if to swallow the crowd whole, before dissipating. It was followed by several more familiar shapes, in varying colours. A blue ox. A purple chocobo. A green snake. A golden phoenix.

Finally, a finale of a full-bodied orange and yellow dragon exploded and formed in the sky amidst various explosions over colour. It was a side profile and everyone watched transfixed as its tail whipped out, its wings flapping, as it lowered its head preparing to breathe fire.

Suddenly, it dove straight for the crowd letting go a blast of multi-coloured sparks. There were screams and quite a bit of the crowd backed up, before the dragon dissipated in a rush of hot air and sparks just before reaching them.

Yuffie for her part, pressed back into Cloud as far as she could. Amused and not about to complain, he tightened his hold on her obligingly. Her breathing slightly laboured from excitement, Yuffie spun in his arms to face him. Cloud stared down at her lively eyes with a fond smile.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed. "I really thought it was about to crash right into us!"

Cloud's smile grew and he laughed, nodding. Tifa and Reeve approached them then with their own exclamations about the show, before they were joined by the rest of the group.

Reeve suggested some dinner then, to which Yuffie added to by saying they should order pizza and a movie in her and Cloud's suite. They had a large living room area, complete with a couch a few armchairs, a coffee table and a large flat-screen.

Everyone just looked at her. Frowning, Yuffie said, "What? It's free. Why shouldn't we live it up? Dio can afford it."

Cid cleared his throat. "Fine, but no chick flicks."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Fine. No sport movies then."

Barret made a gruff noise of protest. "No vampire flicks."

"And no musicals," Red added. "Your species have an appalling sense of lyrical tone."

"No anime."

Everyone looked at Vincent. He simply looked back at them, feeling no need to explain his restriction.

Tifa broke the awkward silence first. "Okay, that leaves action, comedy, and regular science-fiction."

Combining all three genres, Reeve suggested Ghost Slayers_(A/N: think Ghostbusters)_. Nobody had a better suggestion and despite Cid's annoyance with one of the actors, they decided to go with Reeve's suggestion.

They headed for Yuffie and Cloud's suite as they argued about what kind of pizza to order. Barret refused to have any sort of vegetable on his pizza and Cid was adamant about no anchovies. Yuffie ended up telling them she planned on getting one with nothing but anchovies and every vegetable the pizza shop had.

Tifa stepped in and settled it before it could get physical. She said they would order a Wutaian, a meat lovers, a veggie lovers, a pepperoni and sausage, and a plain cheese. If they couldn't be happy with the selection, than they could starve. Everyone shut up after that.

The group settled in the living area of the spacious suite, as Tifa ordered. Cid whistled as he took in the expensive furnishings and tapestries.

"All this for being strapped to the brat, eh?" he considered. "Not too shabby. Shera'd love this kind of crap."

Yuffie rolled her eyes from her place, leaning on the back of the couch. Cloud stood next to her, her hand firmly clasped in his.

Cid glanced over at them, taking note of their joined hands.

He frowned. "What the hell? You two a couple now?"

Everyone's attention shot to Cid, before they turned to see Yuffie and Cloud's reactions.

Yuffie saved Cloud from stuttering. "What if we are, Gramps? Gonna give him a lecture about safe sex?"

Cid scowled. "No, I'd ask him what the hell he's thinking to want to put up with a little swot like you."

Yuffie rolled her eyes again, as Tifa hung up the phone and addressed the group. She told everyone to get comfortable, and that their movie was ready whenever they all were and the pizza would be there soon.

Cloud was glad Yuffie had spoken up, using her usual sardonic bantering when it came to Cid. He knew he should say yes, they were together and he'd deal with anyone who had a problem with it, but he didn't know if it would make Yuffie realize he was starting to fall for her, since he really wasn't sure he wanted her to know, when it was still so new to him. He realized he was walking a fine line between pretending and actually_being_ in love with her. Besides, he rationalized, had it been him and Tifa as a _real_ couple, he would still feel awkward announcing it to the whole group. It was only natural to be close-mouthed about Yuffie if he was trying to make it appear to be a real relationship. It certainly wasn't hard to pretend anymore, not when he was feeling this way towards her. He was still slightly confused as to how he could go from wanting one woman to wanting an entirely different one in only the span of two days.

Yuffie and Tifa were both beautiful brunettes and powerful fighters, but that's where the resemblance ended. Tifa was always kind and the mediator. Yuffie was blunt and usually the one starting the fight. Tifa was calm and collected, while Yuffie was energetic and everywhere at once. Tifa made Cloud feel warm and comfortable inside, while Yuffie made him feel…_alive._ He finally found the zest for life he lost the moment Sephiroth plunged the sword through Aerith's back, hurtling him through a world of déjà vu, only that time there were no parting words to ease his suffering and guilt.

All because this small ninja was so determined to bring him back. He was amazed and flattered she found him worthy of so much of her attention; that anyone did, really. Spending the past two days with her, he'd realized she was totally comfortable with herself, something he didn't think he'd ever felt. She didn't play games or fish for compliments; she was without guile. Yuffie was simply Yuffie and it was the most attractive quality about her. That and her petite figure which fit perfectly against him…

Yuffie folded in half then to start untying her boots, breaking him from his thoughts, and bringing his gaze to the smooth expanse of her back showing between her tank and shorts. Blinking, he turned away realizing he wasn't alone with her. He then realized she was again trying to unlace her boots one-handed and squatted before her so she'd have use of her other hand. She sent him a grateful smile from behind her fringe of hair, and quickly finished her task.

After slipping off her boots, she tugged Cloud around the couch to grab a seat. Cid and Barret had already taken up the armchairs, leaving the expansive couch free. Yuffie sat down near one end, making sure to leave plenty of room for the rest. Cloud sat next to her on the end and she realized she may have not left him enough room as she was pressed flush against his side.

Reeve and Tifa took seats next to them, while Vincent sat on the floor against the couch, along with Red, who laid at Yuffie's feet.

Yuffie tucked her feet up as Cloud lifted his cuffed arm to rest along her shoulders. She settled against him as Reeve clicked the movie on. During the movie, she found herself playing with his fingers absentmindedly. When she realized what she was doing, she stopped and dropped her uncuffed hand to her lap, occupying her other hand with tugging on her hair nervously.

Cloud noticed the moment she stopped and her seeming discomfiture. Frowning, he wondered what was wrong. She'd seemed fine with their PDA up till now. She even reiterated that it was _her_ idea in the first place to be so comfortable around each other. _What had changed?_

Well, they _had_ kissed but she hadn't seemed _too_ bothered by it. Until now. Maybe she was starting to feel what he was feeling. She'd initiated the kiss, her hands moving through his hair like that. Though she'd passed it off as good practice for when he came into that situation with Tifa, she hadn't exactly been the picture of composure while saying so. She'd been just as affected by its intensity as he had been. Neither of them had wanted to admit it at the time. He because he was still under the impression it was Tifa he wanted. Her because, well…she was also under the impression he wanted Tifa.

Cloud gaze shot to the side of her face. She still thought so, and why shouldn't she, considering he hadn't _said_ anything to the contrary. Actions wouldn't be enough, obviously. But to come right out and say it… he suddenly found himself in the same dilemma he had with Tifa. How did he make it known he wanted her?

He thought about the cuffs and realized he really wanted them off before he told Yuffie anything. If she rejected him, he could think of nothing worse than them being forced to stay in each other's presence. He would be devastated, yes, but he would hate for her to see him that way, knowing it would hurt her, especially when she'd been so great to him the whole weekend. Just because he mistook her friendly help for something more didn't mean she should suffer for it.

Cloud had just about convinced himself to not tell her at all, when she suddenly shifted against him and leaned the side of her face against his chest. The faint scent of her shampoo drifted up to him again and he closed his eyes as it infiltrated his senses. He started when she laughed at a funny part in the movie, her body shaking against his. He found himself paying attention to the movie to see what she found so funny and was soon snickering at the dialogue as well.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and they paused the movie to eat as their pizza arrived. Everyone headed for the food, leaving Cloud and Yuffie last on the couch. Cloud made to get up, but Yuffie didn't budge. Glancing at her, he saw she had a pained expression.

Concerned, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Grimacing, Yuffie leaned close, but didn't look at him. "I…have to use the bathroom."

Cloud sat back, as understanding dawned.

Yuffie gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I just forgot and drank too much at lunch."

Cloud shook his head and said, "It's okay. We can, uh, ask Tifa if we can use her room's bathroom. Ya know…more privacy. And I can run the water, so….it'll be fine." He tried to smile reassuringly at her, but she could only return it with a pained look. Desperate, Cloud added, "Well, hey I might as well uh…go too. That is if you don't mind, too much…" he drifted off, feeling entirely too uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Oh, no it's fine." Yuffie latched on to his 'offer'. "I feel terrible enough doing this to you; it's the least I can do to er…reciprocate."

Cloud nodded and the couple finally stood, heading towards Tifa. Yuffie handled asking her help discreetly. Tifa understood immediately and slipped out of the room with them while the men were distracted by the food and dissecting the movie's merits.

Unlocking her door, Tifa left them alone. As Yuffie was trying not to dance, they hurried to the lavatory, and to avoid any more awkwardness than necessary, Cloud turned on the water in the bathtub, letting it run noisily. He faced it, turned completely away from Yuffie, waiting.

"Uh," he heard her say.

Turning his head slightly to let her know he heard her.

"I can't, um…"

He waited for her to continue when she paused. She didn't, but she did tug his arm closer and then he realized she needed both hands to push her shorts down when his arm was tugged downward. Readjusting his stance, he felt his cheeks heat. This was the most awkward situation and he couldn't believe he'd offered to go after her.

Suddenly, she was done and his arm was being tugged down before coming up quickly as she reclothed herself.

"All done. Y-your turn," she added, nervously.

Sighing, he turned and she turned away, standing next to the sink. He finished quickly, and they washed their hands together. Cloud accidentally splashed water on her, causing her to squeal and retaliate in kind, causing the tension and awkwardness of the situation to dissipate as they laughed.

Yuffie continued to splash water on him however so Cloud, though amused, grabbed for her hands to get her to stop. Still laughing, she struggled to get away, which didn't work of course since they were cuffed together. So when she stepped backwards, Cloud came with her and he was suddenly _very_ close.

Her laughter died, and his expression sobered as their eyes met. Cloud lowered their hands and stepped even closer, grabbing her waist. Yuffie met him as his head lowered, his lips intent on hers. Closing her eyes, she leaned into him as he deepened the kiss. Wanting to wrap her arms around him, she was brutally reminded of the cuffs and settled for sliding one hand to the back of his head, while the other gripped and held his hand to her hip.

Cloud felt her hand slide into his hair and press him closer, deepening the kiss further. Her lips parted and he responded in kind, their breath mingling heatedly before sliding his tongue in to tangle with hers.

Yuffie made a soft whimper in her throat causing Cloud to back her up against the wall. Dipping his head further, he slanted his lips across hers. As his tongue rubbed along hers, her hand slipped to cup his cheek. Cloud shuddered slightly as she caressed his skin reverently with her thumb.

Finally breaking the kiss, Cloud rested his forehead against hers, their breathing labored. After a moment of gulping in much needed air, he glanced up and she met his gaze.

"Uh…" she breathed.

"That was…" he added, his voice still husky.

"Yeah," she agreed.

His gaze flicked over her intently. "Yuffie, I—"

"Guys?"

Tifa's voice brought them out of their fog. Yuffie wilted as whatever Cloud was going to say was halted. Cloud blinked and dropped his head to her shoulder briefly, before straightening and taking her hand.

"You okay?" came Tifa's voice again as they entered the main room.

Yuffie smiled brightly. "We're good." She glanced to the side at Cloud as she added, "Wasn't as terrible as we thought it would be."

Cloud met her gaze with a small smile, before he laughed, scratching the back of his head. He frowned as he realized the back of his head was wet, and his gaze shot to Yuffie, who noticed his consternation and giggled.

Tifa watched the interplay between the two with interest. Cloud was so unlike himself. Or maybe it was really him, she just forgot after so many years. He seemed so happy and…relaxed. She'd seen him trying the past year to open up more, but it had never been enough. Reeve showed her how she really wanted and deserved to be treated, and Tifa couldn't be happier with him.

Now to see two of her best friends so happy with one another, only doubled her own happiness. Yuffie accomplished what she could never do, and Reeve or no, she could only be happy for Cloud, her childhood crush and friend.

"Alright well," she continued. "Cid and Barret were getting anxious, so we better get back before they come and have a 'talk' with Cloud."

They glanced at her, Yuffie with mirth and Cloud bemused. He pointed at himself.

"Me?" When Tifa nodded, grinning, he asked baffled, "What kind of 'talk'?"

Tifa lifted her eyebrows at him as Yuffie giggled again.

"Well, they seemed to be channeling their inner paternal instincts towards Yuffie," Tifa answered, sardonically. She continued as Cloud's jaw dropped. "You're lucky Barret's gun-arm is jammed again and Reeve refused to fix it this weekend."

Yuffie laughed out loud at Cloud's dumbstruck face. Tifa joined her as Cloud's face slowly turned red.

"What the hell is goin' on over here?!" an angry baritone broke through the door.

Barret barreled through door, Cid right behind him as Tifa turned towards it with equal parts dismay and mirth.

"Everything's fine, Barret. Calm down," said Tifa.

He frowned. "Like $&# hell it is! Look at her!" he pointed at Yuffie, who froze as everyone's eyes turned to her.

Cloud was gulping and glancing between her and the two angry men in the door.

"Face is all red and her mouth is &# swollen!"

Yuffie gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

Cid came forward then, pulling a hidden retractable lance out. "Damnit, boy, you may have saved the world a bazillion fuckin' times, but I'm gonna have to pike your head an' mount it on my ship!"

Cloud backed away, and Yuffie jumped in front of him. Tifa joined the fray by stepping in front of Cid with her hands out, placating. But Barret simply knocked Cid and Tifa aside and came at Cloud with his fist clenched.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" Yuffie exclaimed, her hand outstretched to stop the burly black man.

Barret paused before the couple, Tifa's hand restraining on him, breathing hard with rage.

"Cloud didn't do anything," Yuffie continued. "And even if he did, it's none of your business!"

"Like hell!" Cid shouted at Barret's shoulder.

"Yeah! He was all over you on the couch in there as well!"

"If we gotta see it, we get a say innit," Cid nodded. "And we say you ain't good enough for Yuffie!"

"Yeah!" Barret added.

Yuffie looked at them bizarrely. Never had this happened in her life. _She_ was always the one who wasn't good enough. To say the saviour of the world several times over wasn't good enough for her was the epitome of crazyland.

"What are you two smoking?" Yuffie exclaimed.

Barret pointed at Cloud. "Yer always gone, off on some stupid delivery! Yeh act like yer the only one who feels guilty about Aerith dyin'." Turning Barret gestured to Tifa, "You used to make Tifa cry every time you left!"

Tifa mouth opened and closed as she looked away. Cloud looked ashamed.

"Yeh walk aroun' like no one gives a shit about ya, or that yer damned melancholy don' affect all o' us! Yer selfish!" Barret straightened slowly. "_That's_ why he don't deserve ya," he addressed Yuffie.

During the commotion, the rest of the group came to investigate and now stood silent, shocked at Barret's vehement speech. Cloud's head dipped to his chest, knowing he was guilty of everything the gunman accused him of. It shot back up when he heard a loud _CRACK!_

There was a collective gasp. Cloud took in Barret's turned head and reddening cheek, along with Yuffie lowering her free hand and stepping back. Though, he couldn't see her face, he knew she was livid as her small stature shook with anger.

Everyone had turned their shocked gazes to the small ninja, including Barret, who slowly turned to his head back to glower at her, though saying nothing.

"How dare you." Yuffie started, her voice quiet, but strong. "Do you have _any_ idea what he's gone through? Do you really?" She shifted, gesturing towards the swordsman. "He had to watch his friend and comrade die in his arms and then finding the only link left to him, she ends up murdered as well! Right before his eyes! Do _you_ know what it's like to be mentally and physically controlled by a madman?! Do you?! Do you know how losing all control over your actions can make you feel worthless, and better off alone so you won't hurt the ones you love?!

You don't. And if you did, it would take you a helluva lot longer to recover than four years," she added coldly. "Cloud makes me happy and he's always treated me better than I deserve. Even back when I stole everyone's materia, he still rescued me and even helped me to gain my father's respect.

He doesn't call me brat, or treat me like a lesser being." Huffing from anger, Yuffie glared at Barret. "So if anyone should feel ashamed, it should be you."

Barret returned the glare but said nothing. Grabbing Cloud's hand, Yuffie shoved her way past everyone and out the door. She headed for the stairs heading up, and Cloud simply followed. He felt numb. Deep shame mixing with awe and admiration did that to a person.

They reached the roof, and Yuffie finally slowed, coming to a stop at the high ledge. She looked up at the stars, glittering across the night sky. Standing next to her, he glanced at her face. She had her eyes closed once again. He thought she never looked more beautiful.

Turning away, he wrestled internally. Barret had spoke the truth. He didn't feel worthy of anyone. Somehow, Yuffie had made him forget that. When he thought about how that was possible, he realized it was because he wanted to be worthy of her. Wishful thinking worked sometimes though, if he could go by her fervent defense of him at all. He considered her words. She said he made her happy. Did she mean it or was it just another part of their 'act'? He didn't think it was the latter but, he had to make sure.

"Yuffie."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Thank you," he said. "For saying those things…I," he looked away. "I know I've hurt everyone and…"

Yuffie stepped close and placed a finger over his mouth, quieting him. "None of that," she said. "You've wallowed in guilt long enough. Even Corn-row Head knows that," she added with a smile.

He returned it slightly, looking down.

"Who knew he felt so protective of me?" Yuffie continued. "That's a first. But he is Marlene's adoptive father so I suppose the instinct's been there a while."

Cloud glanced at her, blinking. "When did you get so…"

"What?" she smiled. "So smart?"

Cloud blushed, looking away.

"It's okay." She waved it away. "I _was_ just a stupid kid when you met me."

"Now you're more mature than me," Cloud added earnestly.

Yuffie laughed. "I wouldn't go that far."

"I would."

Yuffie's mirth faded as she met his ardent gaze. He kept his eyes on her as he stepped closer and took her hand in his. Her eyes fluttered from his hand on hers up to met his gaze, her pulse beginning to race.

"Did you mean it," he started. "when you said I made you happy?"

Yuffie held his intense gaze and could see he held a lot of stock in her answer and couldn't disappoint him, even if she wanted to. Which she didn't. Their faces drew inexorably closer and she gave the smallest of nods before he was kissing her with everything he felt. Failing to become a SOLDIER, losing Zack, losing Aerith, defeating Sephiroth, only to face him again after years of drifting and guilt. The shame, the anguish, the sadness all poured out of him and she felt it. Her eyes started to tear, and she pulled her mouth from his, hugging him instead.

He tightened his hold on her as she cried, knowing her tears were his own. Their cuffed hands hung at their side as to not risk hurting each other. Cloud interlaced his fingers with hers and brought their clasped hands up to his chest, squeezing tightly.

Cloud never felt this way before. Even his connections to Aerith and Tifa had never seemed this complete and consuming. He finally felt like someone understood him, and they didn't pity him or try to change him, and she constantly didn't remind him of his failures, as many as they were, just by being around her. Yuffie was Yuffie. She let him be and did absolutely nothing but be herself around him. Without even trying, she managed what no one else could. Make him forget. Make him see he could enjoy life and maybe even be happy.

He held her until her quiet sobs subsided. Sniffling, Yuffie pulled away, her head down.

Wiping her face, she said, "Sorry. I haven't cried since….well, a long time."

Cloud shook his head. "It's fine. I'm sorry for causing—"

Yuffie shook her head, glancing up at him. "No, no. No shame spiraling anymore." She smiled.

Cloud let out a breath of what he supposed was relief. He nodded and returned the smile.

"Do you want to go back down?" she asked.

Cloud thought about it and decided he could handle Barret, and Cid, if need be.

"I'm sure Tifa's calmed the guys down," Yuffie added.

Cloud smiled at her efforts to reassure him. "It's alright. I can take it."

Yuffie smiled and nodded agreement.

Taking her hand, he led her from the roof and down the stairs to their room.

* * *

€ζөμĐҗ¥µҒ£łΣ

**Author's Note: **_**So we have some angsty-fluff this time. And sorry about the bathroom scene – I tried to make it as ungraphic as possible while keeping the uncomfortable factor in there so you'd know exactly how Cloud and Yuffie felt. **_

**Next Chapter: **_AVALANCHE succumbs to the 'Hero Parade'. Random character from another final fantasy world appears just for kicks and giggles(and because of a possible sequel that I'm not entirely sure I want to do yet) and a bit of Yuffie teasery. Poor Kuraudo. ;D_


	7. Chapter 7

Posted: 02/08/08

"_Do you want to go back down?" she asked._

_Cloud thought about it and decided he could handle Barret, and Cid, if need be._

"_I'm sure Tifa's calmed the guys down," Yuffie added._

_Cloud smiled at her efforts to reassure him. "It's alright. I can take it."_

_Yuffie smiled and nodded agreement._

**Chapter ****七****: No Talking**

Taking her hand, he led her from the roof and down the stairs to their room. Cloud entered cautiously, not allowing Yuffie to shield him. The room was empty except for Tifa sitting on the bed.

Seeing them, she stood. "Hey," she greeted, cheerily. "Um, the guys all decided to go down and see the midnight parade."

Yuffie stepped forward, with a crease in her brow. "I thought we'd decided not to go to that. Since the maintainers would probably want to put us in it."

Tifa smiled. "Yes, well, after the scolding you gave Barret, which was rightly deserved, it was decided they all needed a little ego boost."

Yuffie looked uncomfortable a moment before saying, "But, how can we let them see us like this?" she held up their cuffed hands. "People would totally get the wrong idea," she added, making a face.

Cloud glanced at her with a frown, wondering if it was doing 'things' with him was what had her disgusted, or other people thinking about it.

"Well," Tifa considered. "Just stand really close and hide them behind your back."

Yuffie and Cloud glanced at the cuffs before looking at each other. Cloud shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

"Sounds fine by me." He'd avoided these public kinds of things long enough.

Yuffie looked back to Tifa and nodded. Jumping lightly, she pumped her free fist in the air. "Let's do it!"

Tifa smiled and laughed at the classic Yuffie move. "Alright, then. Just grab your weapons and we'll go." And she led them out of the room and to where everyone else was.

Sure enough, when they reached the others, the parade manager was trying to convince Cid that the party should dress up. Apparently, the park had their regular outfits remade with shiny, fancy material after the Jenova war and were just waiting for the chance when the war heroes would emerge to celebrate.

Cid being himself, was cursing and yelling at the man, who was adamant. When Cid pulled out his lance, the manager finally gave up and simply pointed at the float they were to stand on, before running away.

Tifa joined Reeve who was standing nearby with Vincent. Cloud and Yuffie slowed seeing Barret off to the side, his arms crossed. Barret noticed them and slowly turned towards them. His angry face fell slightly and he looked down.

Cloud and Yuffie walked towards him, stopping a few feet in front of him. Barret looked up and away again.

Clearing his throat, he started, "Look, uh…I'm sorry I said all tha' stuff." He shifted uncomfortably. "Tifa told me how hard you had it and stuff with Zack. Nothin' specific, ya know, just…" he added, since he didn't like it when people pried into his business and he didn't want Tifa to get in trouble. Barret finally looked up at him. "Yer a good man, Strife. A pain in the ass, but Yuffie seems ta like ya and can handle it so…"

Yuffie squeezed Cloud's hand and he glanced back to see her smile reassuringly. Turning back to Barret, Cloud nodded. "It's fine. I…" he squeezed Yuffie's hand. "…Things are going to be different now."

Barret nodded. "Good." His stance changed back to his usual forbidding pose. "Or I'd have to royally kick yer spiky ass."

Tifa, Reeve and the others came over then. "Is everything okay now?" Tifa asked.

Barret nodded.

Tifa smiled, "Good. Well, they want us to get into position now."

"Alright," Cloud nodded. "Let's mosey."

Barret's eyes widened and threatened to pop out of his head before he relaxed and starting laughing huge guffaws.

"Fer once, tha' phrase actu'lly fits!" he exclaimed, slapping Cloud on the back.

It was a friendly gesture, but it sent Cloud stumbling forward with its force, causing Yuffie to yell out as she was jerked forward as well. As the couple righted themselves, and the group headed for the float, Cid stayed back.

Cloud and Yuffie looked at the gruff pilot, suddenly remembering that he was not overjoyed by their 'relationship' either. Cid considered them a moment, gnawing on a toothpick sticking out the side of his mouth. After a moment, he decided something and nodded.

"You hurt her," he stepped forward and clapped a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "And I kill you. Ya got me?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes as Cloud nodded. "I won't hurt her."

Cid nodded. "That's right, ya won't," he replied before stepping away from the couple and following the others, shouting at them. "I call the top one! Red, move your scrawny ass to the other side or douse that f&# tail of yers! Gonna blow us all up one day..."

"No one said you had to bring your dynamite, Cid," Red retorted. "Are you really expecting to need your Limit Break in the middle of a crowded amusement park?"

Cloud glanced down at Yuffie, who then smiled up at him, hearing the flame cat and grumpy pilot argue as well. He had the strong urge to kiss her then, so he did. It was soft, but full of feeling, causing Yuffie to keep her eyes closed a moment after they parted, savouring it.

Opening her eyes, she met his tender gaze with one of her own before realizing they were outside. That that was the first time they'd kissed in public, in front of their friends….

Hearing loud whoops, they glanced over towards the float. They saw Tifa, Reeve, and Red grinning widely, while Cid made catcalls and Barret wolf-whistled. Vincent stood there impassively as usual.

Cloud's cheeks tinged pink and he looked away while Yuffie made rude gestures at Cid and Barret. They headed for the float and tried to ignore their friends' goofy smiles and comments.

They got into position as the manager's assistant came running by yelling "places!" The platform was set up so that Cloud, their leader would stand in the middle but on the bottom. Platforms tiered off each side of him in pairs going up. Cid and Barret took the highest platforms on either side, with Tifa, Reeve and Red below them on one side, leaving Vincent and then Yuffie, who stood as close to Cloud as she could, on the other side.

Accept for Vincent, they all fidgeted until the parade started. Cloud had clasped Yuffie's hand and kept it at the small of his back, careful to avoid his buster sword, so she wouldn't have to bend so low to hide it, what with their platforms differences in height.

As they proceeded onto the parade route, Cloud felt Yuffie tense with excitement and smiled slightly. He was glad she was enjoying this, feeling rather like a dummy on display himself. They reached people and Yuffie had to nudge him to wave. They continued to wave and smile for what felt like eternity, but was really only an hour.

Nearing what seemed the end of a ridiculously long night, before they were able to reach the end of the parade route, a slick-haired blonde man with a gunblade ran through the crowd, people screaming in his wake. Dio's security were chasing him but he was too quick and when he wasn't quick enough, he blasted them with magic, though it looked somewhat different than what they were used to.

The crowd ran in a panic. The war heroes immediately pulled their weapons and leaped from the float. When Cloud went to do the same, he suddenly became aware that he shouldn't. Glancing at Yuffie, he knew he couldn't risk her. He only had his left hand, and couldn't dodge properly with her attached to his arm.

Yuffie saw his hesitation and her mouth hardened. Tugging on his arm, she said, "Come on!"

They leaped from the platform together and took off running. The others were still chasing the armed man, and Barret was cursing at his gun arm, trying to un-jam it, when Yuffie let loose her shuriken. It spun through the air and around to clip the swordsman in the leg, causing him to stumble. Grabbing her weapon from the air as it flew back, they ran after the others who'd surrounded the fallen man.

Tifa cast Stop on him, leaving his head free so they could question him. Red stood next to her directly in front of him, his haunches raised. Cloud and Vincent flanked them, pointing their weapons at the frozen man. He glared at them all.

"Who are you?" Red asked, his voice low and full of threat.

The blonde man sneered and didn't answer.

Cloud raised his sword slightly and fitted it against the other man's throat.

"Answer him."

The slick-haired man gulped but continued to sneer. "Talking animals? Where the fuck am I? The Lion King?"

Vincent cocked his gun, while Yuffie pulled a throwing knife from her thigh holster and started twirling it between her fingers expertly. Cid picked up the gunblade, and the sneering blond tried to turn.

"Don't touch that!" he exclaimed.

"Hey slick." He turned his head to the petite brunette with an array of throwing weapons strapped to her thigh and a huge shuriken on her back. She did a complicated set of movements with her fingers with the knife before flipping it and catching it expertly, pointing it at him. "You'd better quit while you're ahead."

He glared at her until he felt the barrel of Vincent's gun press against the top of his head.

"You answer or you die," he stated.

Reeve stepped forward, pistol out. "We've had enough threats on the planet to let even one terrorist go unnoticed."

The blond pursed his lips and tilted his head away irritably from Vincent's gun.

"I'm not a terrorist," he said finally. "After Ultimecia, I landed in some desert and passed out. I woke up in a jail cell."

The group looked at each other, confused.

"What's your name?" Cloud asked.

"Seifer Almasy," the slick blonde answered sourly.

"What's 'Ultimecia'?" asked Tifa.

Seifer looked at her strangely.

Dio approached then. "You got him? Good. Thanks, everyone." He stopped and looked down at Seifer. "You picked a bad day to cause trouble. Even with your strange magic, you're no match for even one of the Jenova War heroes."

Seifer's frown deepened and he glanced around at the former AVALANCHE members.

"What are you going to do with him?" asked Reeve.

Dio glanced at him, his expression becoming unsure. "Well…we could take care of it," he said slowly, "Or you can take him," he added quickly.

Reeve worked in Midgar and reforming the world police was one of his main objectives, wanting to get rid of the need for vigilantes. Dio was one of them.

Reeve smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "We'll take him. He won't bother anyone else, you have my word."

Yuffie watched with raised eyebrows as Reeve pulled cuffs from beneath his long blue coat and knelt down to cuff Seifer. She glanced over at Tifa, who met her gaze and frowned mouthing 'what?'

"Hold on," Seifer said, as he was lifted to his feet. "What's going on? Where are you taking me? What about my fucking leg?"

Barret cuffed him on the back of the head, shutting him up. "Watch yer #$ mouth. There're ladies present."

Tifa shook her head. "Barret…"

Reeve, Cid and Vincent accompanied Seifer to the Shera, while everyone headed back to their rooms at the hotel.

"Well, this was quite an end to a very odd weekend," Tifa remarked sleepily.

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah. It'd be nice if we don't have to save the world again after this though. That Seifer character spells trouble."

"He worries me too," added Red. "But I sense everyone is exhausted, so we will figure out what to do with him in the morning."

Everyone agreed.

"Mr. Strife?"

He and Yuffie turned to find the concierge walking towards them.

"Yes," Cloud answered.

"I thought I saw you come in," he said, stopping before them. "There was a message left for you. Mr. Yomoto says they found the solution and would be here late tomorrow morning to administer it."

Cloud and Yuffie glanced at each other, full of mixed emotions. Cloud turned back to the concierge and nodded, before the other man bowed slightly and left.

"That's great," Tifa came forward. Smiling, she looked at Yuffie. "You'll be able to shower and stuff now."

Barret 'humphed' and crossed his arms. "Like they haven't been doing so together…" he grumbled.

Yuffie turned and smacked the large gun armed man upside the head. His arms unfolded as he turned to protest, but Tifa cut him off. Placing her hands on his arms, she pushed him backwards towards his room.

"Now, say goodnight, Barret," Tifa said smiling as he sputtered. Once he was shut in his room, Tifa turned back to Cloud and Yuffie with a smile.

"Well, I'll see you two in the morning."

Cloud said 'goodnight' while Yuffie waved lightly before Tifa closed her own door behind her.

Yuffie and Cloud went to their room then and proceeded to remove all their fighting gear and boots. Yuffie asked if she could wash her face, since she was starting to feel rank. Cloud agreed of course.

Once in the bathroom, though, memories of what happened in Tifa's bathroom resurfaced, seeing as it looked nearly the same. Yuffie quickly cleaned her face and waited when Cloud decided he needed to splash some water on his own face.

As he patted his face dry with a towel, he turned towards her and met she met his concentrated gaze. Suddenly nervous, Yuffie looked away. Finding the silence oppressive and too charged, she searched for something to say.

"So, uh…that Seifer guy." She started. "What do you think of him?"

Cloud shrugged and put the towel back. Leading her out of the bathroom, he added, "I don't really wanna think about him tonight."

Yuffie nodded. "I don't wanna think about him ever. Did you see how slick his hair was?" she said as they pulled the sheets down.

Cloud nodded distractedly. "Hey, do you normally sleep…uh, in those?" he pointed at her shorts. He'd just thought of it, and felt bad since he hadn't _wanted_ to think about such things before. He normally slept in just his pants, but his were not fitted like women's usually were. Now he realized maybe it was uncomfortable and didn't want her suffering over his stupid hang-ups.

Yuffie looked down to see where he was pointing. "What?"

"Well," Cloud scratched the back of his head. "Do you normally sleep in regular clothes? I mean, your top might be hard to change, but if you have sleep pants you want to put on, it's fine with me."

Yuffie frowned, confused. "You don't like my shorts?"

"No, they're fine." Cloud sighed. "I just…don't want you to be uncomfortable," he finished lamely.

Yuffie tilted her head and smiled, finally understanding. Walking closer to him, she grinned up at him. "Actually, I usually just sleep in my underwear."

Cloud's eyes widened, before he looked away, feeling his face heat annoyingly. Yuffie laughed softly before lifting her hand to turn his face back towards hers. He was malleable in her hand and she quickly pressed her mouth to his. Thoughts of her in only her underwear filled his head and he deepened the kiss, wrapping his free arm around her waist to pull her against him.

It quickly grew out of control, and she made a mixed noise of pleasure and surprise when he lifted her and laid her back on the bed. He kissed her long and slow, before breaking away softly. Opening her eyes, she met his hooded gaze.

"Is this okay?" he asked, quietly.

Slowly, she grinned. "Why don't you help me with my shorts and then I'll let you know."

Cloud's eyebrows shot up and she giggled. Choking on a laugh, he returned the grin. Glancing pointedly at their cuffed hands before looking back at her, he said, "That may be harder to do than you think."

They both started laughing, which quickly turned to kissing, which Cloud forced himself to break off before he got too excited. If he was going to take it that far with Yuffie, he did not want their first time to be while they were cuffed together.

Though, he found his patience was severely tested when she stood to take off her shorts. Just to torture him, she made her movements slow. She felt his fingers brush her skin as she pushed them off her hips and then she smiled when his gaze fixated on her black low-rise panties. He caught himself quickly though, and his gaze shot up to hers, seeing her smile.

Smiling back, he stood, giving her a kiss before turning to pull the covers down. He let her crawl in and scoot across before laying down next to her. She gave him a considering look before sitting up and straddling him. Cloud froze and sputtered, liking the new position but knowing he liked it _too_ much and not sure how to tell her he didn't want to do _that_ yet. But then, just as quickly, she slipped off him, settling on his other side, her arm resting across his stomach and her head on his shoulder.

He frowned, glancing at the empty expanse of her side of the bed to the small amount left on his, before looking down at her. She smiled.

"Isn't this better?" Yuffie asked, happily.

"Uh, yeah," Cloud answered.

Yuffie re-fixed the sheets around them and snuggled against his shoulder. Cloud lifted his free arm and tucked it around her, while his cuffed hand sought hers, interlacing their fingers and resting them on his stomach.

They laid there quietly for a while. Cloud had thought she was drifting off and was slightly startled to hear her speak.

"Cloud?"

"Hm."

"We should probably talk…tomorrow after we get the cuffs off."

Cloud cleared his throat. "Yeah."

"Well, no matter what happens tomorrow… I had fun this weekend…with you."

Cloud smiled. Tightening his arm around her briefly, he said, "So did I…and it was _because_ of you."

She smiled, before snuggling down to sleep.

Cloud let her warmth and light fragrance settle over him, before drifting off as well.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_** Alright, so I'm having my first Friday off of work in weeks so I thought I'd be nice and post a chapter sooner than I usually do - A.D.D. suckseth, yes. Anyroad, I think the next chapter will be the last. That is depending on whether I decide to leave the lemon in there or cut it. Blame my younger sister for my indecision – she says it'd be too weird for her to read my writing, but can you really believe your own sister? And if said sister is reading this, anata wa poopy-headed freak-show desu. Go write your novel.**_

**Next Chapter: **_**Cloud has to step up when the only way to remove the cuffs is revealed. But the harder something is to do, the bigger the reward, right?**_


End file.
